


Wild One

by Undertakerla



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Erwin, Alpha Jean, Alpha Levi, Aztec forest, Deceit, Lifemates - Freeform, Love at First Sight, M/M, Miscarriage, Modern by Magic, Mpreg, Multi, Mythical Legend, Omega Eren, Oppression, Pinning Erwin, Pinning Levi, Romance, Smut, Special Powers, Taller Levi, Top!Levi, Traditional clothing, Tribal Tattoo, Werewolf People, Wolf AU, accent Eren, bottom!Eren, city forest, courting, long hair eren, new laws, omega armin, palace temple, rebellious Eren, riere - Freeform, still birth, trust issue
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-26 02:39:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 23,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3833905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Undertakerla/pseuds/Undertakerla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They had failed the Omega race once and Levi was going to see to it that they don't fail them again. This time their people will protect and and cherish them like the priceless jewels they so clearly are.</p><p> </p><p>Back then the Omega race were merely bottom of the pack a lesser member of society that was subjected to abuse or starvation. They found out later on that the Omega's were highly fertile and can produce as many litters without miscarriage or still-birth. They had strange powers as well, but they didn't realize it until a little too late when they vanished without trace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Legends of the Ancestors

**Author's Note:**

> Undertakerla: "If you want to edit it then be my guest and do it. My tumblr box is open to the public. I'll be reducing my frequent post to once a month or once every other two months depending on my mood. This fanfic is under construction as well as all my other 14 stories I've made. Good bye."
> 
> A/N: I intentionally changed the s into z's as Eren accent. That will not change.

**Wild One**

 

_ **Chapter One** _

_ **Legends of the Ancestors** _

 

“ _Eren, my sweet, sweet boy...”_

_ Eren felt the cold hand of the wise elder caress his warm cheek the young omega pressed his cheek into her hands cupping it with his own hand. _

“ _GrahmGrahm...”_

_ The elder woman offered a blind smile her strength seeping from her, _

“ _You must leave me here, Eren... You have to find Armin....and run...”_

_ Eren gave a choked noise, _

“ _Grahm...I can't leave you..”_

_ Eren’s loyalty wouldn't let him leave the dying woman just yet. _

“ _Listen to me, Eren... You two...are the last one of our kind...You can't...you can't let them-...”_

_ The elderly woman gave into a coughing fit, the wet sounds of her blood spurting out gave it a nasty gargling sound effect. The woman didn't have that much time left her wolf spirit fading from her body into the afterlife. _

“ _I know...I know, Grahm...can't I ztay...just a little while longer 'til you pass?”_

_ Eren pleaded with the silver haired woman, she dropped her shaking hands and shook her head no ever so softly it was barely noticeable. _

“ _Burn my body, Eren. You don't...have much time.... They'll find you...you're special...”_

_ Eren lowered his gaze pressing his nose into the woman’s throat, death was settling in on her he could hear her heartbeat slowly fading away... _

“ _Eren....”_

_ The scratchy sound of her voice made it difficult to hear even his own name’s syllables. _

“ _....I don't want to burn you alive...I'm zorry, GrahmGrahm...”_

“ _Eren...Please...”_

_ Eren bit into his lower lips breathing in her scent for the very last time... The words he spoke were hoarse even to his own ears... _

“ _May yer journey...be a peaceful one, kind zoul...”_

_ Eren lifted himself up off her to only place both his hands around the elderly woman’s throat, she smiled up to him closing her eyes in acceptance. _

“ _May the wild fiery wind...always be with you, my hope....”_

_ Eren began to squeeze his fingers digging into the soft wrinkled skin cutting off the woman’s air passage way... _

“ _Zafe journey, my Maheli...”_

_ The female didn't resist him she didn't have any strength left in her feeble body to do so. Not like she would have stopped him, her time was up and all she could do was offer him a bloodstained smile in gratitude. _

_ Eren snapped her neck swiftly before engulfing her body in flames that didn't burn him. _

“ _Zafe journey...”_

_ Eren whispered, he bent over her burning body to place a kiss to those very same lips that stayed smiling even after death had taken her. _

_ If only he could have saved her....she would have still been with them it was just far too late with what ifs. _

_ Eren stood up with a broken sigh his wolf ears were sad and his tail completely lifeless laying still behind him. He couldn't even smell the flesh burning away from the deceased woman that raised him and Armin, it was probably a good thing he didn't as he stepped away from the burning corpse. _

_ There wasn't that much time left before 'they' find him and he wasn't going to go down without a fight, his mission was to find Armin wherever the moon had transported him and run. The Omega must not make contact with an Alpha. _

“ _Hold on, Ar. I'm coming for you.”_

_ Eren got onto all fours and shifted, his brown fur sprouting out of his body thick and full, his long thick tail swaying behind his rear. The tribal tattoos of his bloodline still showed on his wolf’s forehead in a different shade of fur in the color of mix gold and red from his golden, brown fur. _

_ Linking his wolf spirit with the last omega Eren took off running at top speed, a path only he could see taking him directly to his one and only friend. _

_ The only other Omega beside himself, Eren just couldn't survive without him and in turn Armin couldn't survive without him for too much longer himself. _

_ 'Wait for me, Armin....” _

****

Hanji couldn't believe what she was seeing right before her eyes, the myth of all legends was laid out on her healing table unresponsive.

“Oh my god he's really an Omega!”

Hanji squeaked her fingers digging into Erwin’s thick arms, the blonde’s deep set of blue eyes stayed on the pup he found all alone in his territory.

“And yet, he's severely wounded.”

Erwin pointed out he still had that wolf’s blood on his skin.

Hanji had let go of his arm to kneel beside the unconscious wolf,

“Don't worry I can heal him. This is my first time actually seeing an Omega...I thought they were extinct..”

Hanji spoke aloud as she rolled the blonde wolf to his side so she could look at the underside of his belly. The boy was leaking out his life fluid that she had to act quickly, it was hard to heal when he was still in his fur. But, that was okay she still knows the old ways of their people. Fresh soil and their saliva always worked wonders on flesh wound.

Before she could do that however she needed to make sure he didn't need to be stitched up first. Erwin moved back to take a seat where his big body wouldn't get in a way of her healing chant.

If word got out that he had an Omega inside his territory then there was no doubt that many other wolves will come out to meet him. The thought of someone being this boy’s life mate set his teeth on edge that he didn't notice a growl had escaped him until Hanji asked him if he was okay.

“I'm fine. Tend to the boy.”

Erwin replied he didn't mean for it to come out as a command, but it did. The brunet didn't take it in a negative way at all as she got back to work.

It was a while before Hanji stood up on tired feet,

“This is all I can do for him the rest is up to his will to live. We should probably keep him outside close to mother Earth. We can have guards set up for him.”

Erwin got back on his feet to carry the boy outside.

“I'll watch after him. Give me a status report on Levi’s decision.”

“Okie Dokie, I can't wait for him to wake up. I bet his generic DNA is truly fascinating.”

Now Hanji didn't mean it in a bad way or anything she had every good intention to help preserve what was left of their people. Perhaps there was something inside the Omega body that could help their failing females to keep and maintain pregnancy until full term just long enough for their pups to be born.

Hanji left Erwin alone, but not before she caught the way the Alpha was being gentle to the sleeping wolf. If she didn't know better from the way his tail laid so still, he was obviously infatuated by the unconscious boy.

'Right, Levi...'

Hanji left to go find her lifemate Moblit. There was a logic to her madness where there is Moblit there was always a Mike (Erwin's second in command) near by.

****

Levi glanced up the second his second in command Eld Jinn came walking through his door with the sound of fast urgent footsteps in his wake.

“Levi, there's a summoning in Sina Forest by their Alpha ruler Erwin. The message has a crest that states of utmost emergency that's in dire need of your attention. The content however was not enlisted on the outside, but he said it was something for your eyes to see in secrecy due to the delicacy of whatever situation this is.”

Levi stopped stamping the royal crest of the Reverie Clan on important documentation that was in need of his approval.

The king of their race finally lifted one of his hands up where a large ring decorated his index finger. On the back of his hand near his wrist laid a tribal mark of the sun while two of his fingers, the index and the middle finger, contained a circle of immobility. On that very same arm was another tribal marking with their people’s language scrolling down his arm in three lines. Some of the words were hidden due to the attachable half sleeve on his arm that was of traditional wear for royalty. The deep color of the cloth was held up on his thick arms alone, yet there was an armlet around it to secure the sleeves.

“I swear Eyebrows has nothing better to do than to waste my time.”

Eld handed over the clay tablet which Levi broken into to get the letter from within out, his nose scrunched up at the crumbling clay upon his desk. Choosing to ignore it he read the content only to be pissed that it was thoroughly coded.

Erwin and his damn puzzle games were getting old as he decoded the very message that was now within his hands...

  
  


It took him a good solid five minutes to piece together why Erwin was summoning him to his side of the forest. The key term that there's a wounded Omega inside his territory was enough to get the king of their race to move his royal ass out of his chair.

“Eld, get ready to move out. We are to depart as soon as possible.”

Levi turned the clay letter into dust so it couldn't be read again.

Eld didn't question him at all as he gave into a graceful bow,

“I'll get the carriage ready, sire.”

“No. It'll take too long. We'll ride on horseback. Have Gunther act in my stead while I'm gone.”

“Sire.”

Levi stood up, the two feathers on his shoulder moved with him one of the longer feathers even grazed his hair.

The crescent moon on the side of his neck showed proudly over the fur crown around his neck of another species. His hair was short with an undercut, his bangs just slightly reaching down to his eyes. On his left cheek were two separate upside down triangular shape going down to his cheek, one was longer and larger than the other one that was smaller and shorter than the other one.

In between the two shapes rested three dots going downward. On his left ear was a simple design of the rarest stone Reverie has to offer. There were only two of its kind the other pair was hidden for the future queen of their race to rule beside him.

There was another seeable marking on the center of his forehead, any other tribal marking were hidden underneath his wardrobe they littered his chest down one side of his body covering his whole back and down one thigh with twin anklets markings on his ankles. Not many of their kind would ever see those marking unless he was going out for the run or on a rare certain nights of the burning moon.

Moving around the table he proceeded down his palace temple to the front entrance where his in-command leaders stood in even number beside across each other. Levi’s eyes landed on Eld who stepped forward towards him. The forest itself carried a hidden wind he could feel the power rising as if something was coming their way.

Levi doubted it was of human origin for they were far too deep in the forest unmarked by human maps to explore this untamed region. Levi would have thought that the change of the forest’s still energy could have been brought upon their old ancestor’s enemies who lived in the old ways. They had their own forest territory to occupy which was the titan forest. They had no business stepping outside their banished territory to mingle in with the other three territories of their region.

The Cold War should have settled their dispute, Levi had laid his ruling that they were to not step outside of their marked territory or be sentenced to death. Their brutal ways were not welcome to their civilization in anyway since they were the reason why their omegas no longer existed.

Levi grabbed hold of his stallion’s reins and leaped upon his back smoothly with such ease he practically looked like he just glided up there.

Eld followed suit getting upon his own horse’s back.

Levi's black stallion front hooves dug into the soft moist soil kicking the dirt inward where a few blades of grass flew from being uprooted from its place.

“Let's go.”

Levi kick the side of the horse to signal it to move he controlled the reins in the direction he wanted to go in. The horse took off running and Eld’s horse quickly followed suit ways behind him, since Levi's horse was a fast breed all of its own category. It was probably inhumane like his lordship who ruled the land with an iron first.

****

“I'm worried, it's been a few days and he still hasn't wake up yet...Why is that?”

Hanji checked inside his wolf ears and then his mouth and shortly after that she checked behind his closed lidded eyes, there was nothing wrong with him after she done her daily check ups. She checked for his pulse and everything and deemed him healthy. His wounds were technically healed already at least the minor ones were sealed while the more extensive wounds were finally closing in.

It wasn't as big as before which was good, there wasn't any signs of infection and their people laid around the omega in a protective circle once they caught wind that they had an Omega in their mist.

It was a wonder how quickly their tribe had bounded to their first Omega, he was as rare as he was priceless. They had all had been lead to believe that the Omega race had died out completely three hundred and something years ago.

Erwin settle beside the sleeping wolf with fresh water and food to eat.

“His wounds had been intensive when I found him, I'm sure he'll wake up soon enough..”

“I hope so...”

Hanji gave a brief pat on the boy’s head before she stood up with one hand on her ass.

Levi should be coming soon, she hoped by then that the Omega wolf would finally wake up. She had thought since there was an Alpha beside him he would have woken up, but the boy seemed to be in a coma or a trance really. It was like he didn't want to wake up which was puzzling since they had lost hope of ever having an Omega grace their presence again.

****

** Eren **

** **(On the Run)** **

** POV **

Eren had finally stopped inside a creek to rest his aching paws he had ran for so long that he needed a short break, checking over his shoulder he didn't see anything. He didn't smell any of those detestable titans either that had been chasing him through the forest for the past few days. Finally he had given them the slip off his trail if only for a little while.

Eren was hungry just as he was thirsty, food was obviously out of the question but water wasn't as he bent his head down to the creek to lap up the water up to his mouth with the use of his long tongue.

In doing so he checked on Armin’s status and his whereabouts Eren was relieved that he didn't change his location, but Armin was still a long ways from him still, but the path he was taking was making him get even closer than he had been before.

Eren didn't think Armin could have teleported himself that far away from him, but considering who they had been facing with, they needed to put up a considerable amount of distant from 'them' to maintain their freedom.

It was just that if Armin had use that much strength his very life was in danger without proper aid in healing. But, every time he makes contact with him he seemed to be obtaining his physical health one way or another. Which could only mean that he was safe for the time being and he was in a deep rejuvenating sleep hidden from danger, outside danger.

So long as Armin was safe and he can get to his child’s side then everything would be alright again.

Even if their peaceful lives were over he was sure that they could survive anywhere so long as they were together again.

Lifting his head away from the creek water he sniffed the air around him getting information he needed to proceed forward in a safe manner. After all he was wounded himself and he need to maintain his physical strength when he truly needs it. Like confronting those damnable alphas or those savage beasts that remind him of those haunting stories Grahm had spoken to him many times of his young life.

Eren’s celestial marking on his wolf forehead glowed the second he could feel Armin reaching out to him.

He was alive...hurt, but alive...(He knew both parts already, but this time it was different since Armin was the one seeking him out this time.)

Eren stepped through the wet creek to get on to the other side all he could think about was running faster to get to Armin’s side sooner not about the small critter he could smell to fill his empty belly.

Eren’s heated paws touched on wet mossy grass, its been dusting with misty rain for the past few days now. Since he had been running in it, his fur was wet from the drizzling rain. To him it was a blessing in disguise it helped mask his smell from his enemy so he wasn't complaining at all. And as a bonus it also helped provide a cooling agent to his sore achy paws so he could keep on running without stopping.

Leaving Armin all alone for so many days and nights was making his own wolf anxious and fearful since he has never been separated from his Armin for this long before.

'Hold on, Armin...I'm almost there..'

****

** **(Sleeping Armin)** **

** POV **

_ Armin waved his furry rear swinging his tail playfully in the air as he and Eren watched the other to see who gets pounced on first. _

_ Armin gave a high pitched yelp snapping his muzzle to Eren who gave him a wolfish grin as he pounced left and right to confuse Armin from tackling over his best friend in a winning match. _

_ Eren rotated his tail in a full circle swing as he watched as Armin crawled forward on his belly pausing out of his range. Eren's tongue lolled out of his mouth as he eyed the blonde wolf’s calculating crawl stop. _

_ The two were always playing in the long grass out of their guardian’s watchful eyes the two were raised together like brothers, but Eren is his mother. There was only three people beside them in their pack, they lived a long fulfilling lifestyle in secrecy. They lived as normal wolves they didn't seek out materialistic thing or anything. They relied on themselves and since they were always moving they made sure to never become attached to one place because that area could be compromised by their enemies. _

_ They kept to themselves and secluded themselves and every now and then they would mingle in with normal ordinary wolves to live among them temporarily. They can hide who or what they are from normal wolves, but wolves like themselves was hard to do because of the spiritual wolf inside them. _

_ But, even so neither he nor Eren minded since they loved to travel they have seen a lot of things. The land of ice and snow to the land of water and sand. They saw such grassy plains to the land of sand, it was truly magical even to the place of fire. _

_ It was just that if they needed to quickly get out that region Armin was gifted in the art of healing and transportation through water he has now control inside his own body than to find a water source to cast his incantation. _

_ Eren barked at him giving him a playful growl as he finally charged in to tackle Armin over when he stood up to meet the attack. The two wolves rolled around in the grass snapping jaws and giving twin yelps as they shuffled on each other. _

_ Armin was laughing inside, his heart giving into hard panting as he kicked the underside of Eren’s belly to get him off. Eren had his jaw on one of Armin’s paws shaking it in his mouth, the playful time they had together forever etched inside his mind. _

_ 'Eren, Armin come over here now child, it's time to hunt.' _

_ Armin bit Eren’s ear to glance over Eren’s shoulder to see the elder woman grinning at the two boys who were rough playing. _

_ Eren didn't let go of Armin’s wrist while Armin didn't let go of his ears, it was like they were in a stalemate to claim some sort of victor. _

_ 'Now, boys. Just call it a tie and come over here.' _

_ Eren gave a distressful whine as if to say that was no fun, reluctantly the brown wolf finally let go of Armin’s wrist while in turn Armin let go of his ear putting his hind paws down so he was laid out underneath a towering Eren. _

_ 'We'll continue this after Zuppa...' _

_ Eren told him by telepathically communicating with him through his mind. _

_ 'Fine, Eren. I was just about to win after all.' _

_ 'Whaat? No way, I waz winning.' _

_ Eren told him as he finally stepped off him, Armin rolled over on to all fours standing. _

_ 'No, I was. I had your ear.' _

_ Eren huffed at him, _

_ 'I had yer paw.' _

_ Eren clarified, _

_ 'Ya, but ears cost double points.' _

_ Armin told him in a sly tone. _

_ 'What? Zince when?' _

_ 'Since now.' _

_ Armin tackled him over pinning him down with his front paws his tail wagging happily as he bent down to lick at Eren’s muzzled lip. The look of surprise matched with his yelp when he was the one on his back now. _

_ Eren narrowed his eyes to the bright blue eyes of his best friend who gave him a toothy grin... _

_ 'Well played, Ar...Well played...' _

_ Eren raised his head to lick his mouth back, the silver haired woman gave an exasperated howl of frustration to get their attention from their playing. _

_ 'Coming~' _

_ They both barked as they ran down the field to the elder woman’s side, her silver fur catching light. _

_ 'Finally, I thought I might have to ta ya hides again.' _

_ She huffed, the two boys merely gave her a wolfish grin before following after her paw prints that lead back to their pack-mate to go on their nightly hunt. _

_ With their bellies full they had fallen asleep he was pressed up underneath Eren’s belly like always. They stayed close to one another. They were technically brothers, but Eren was the one to raised him as a small sickly pup. Eren loved him, feed him, played with him, nursed him to health, and most of all protected him from danger. _

_ Armin loves him so much even as he would often bring up his most embarrassing past to tease him with it. Like the time Eren would wake up wet to see not only was he bathed in puppy urine, but so was the puppy he took underneath his paw. There were countless night where they would bathe in the cold river, he was told that he often complained a lot. But, at least by then he learned to use the restroom else where so Eren’s point was taken with all those cold baths. _

_ 'Eren...' _

_ That next morning they had left that area to seek shelter elsewhere, but this time was different... _

_ The titans knew they were out there and they ambushed them en route everything was a blur they were all fighting like mad dogs even himself until he could get them out of there. It wasn't too far because of the injury, but he gave them a good couple of miles to run for it if they could, but one of them got stuck in a trap. The other one wouldn't leave her and GramGram didn't have any choice, but to leave them behind to take him and Eren into safety. Eren was reluctant to leave, but since he was in charge of Armin he knew why the other wouldn't leave her behind because he would have done the same thing for Armin. _

_ All they could do was run and after a couple of hours later sensing both of their deaths it took a lot of power on Eren’s part to burn their bodies from a great distance. Those titan were persistent so they ended up viciously attacking each other. Their blood and fur on the soil ground, things just went downhill from there and Armin couldn't remember what happened after that when his belly was ripped open. _

_ All he knew now was that he used his last remaining strength to get them out there, but in doing so they were all separated because Armin didn't make it a clear destination. All he could think of was a place that they could be safe and hide for a little while to regain even a fraction of their strength to run again. _

_ Armin couldn't go on anymore he couldn't move couldn't speak he was losing the fight to live, but Eren’s voice soothed him in ways to keep holding on. _

_ 'Hold on, Ar. I'm coming for you.' _

_ 'Wait for me, Armin.' _

_ Armin could feel his gentle touches through their minds and he soaked it up forcing his body into a healing sleep. No matter how hard he had tried at first he couldn't speak back his mind was too sluggish to form words it was as if he was paralysed from communicating with his thoughts alone. _

_ Armin could only bid his time. _

_ Armin can tell he was frequently checked in on by him and in each time of doing so he could feel the distance shortening in each caress because it was stronger than the last one. _

_ The last time Armin felt him he commuted back before he lost connection with him again. _

_ 'Hur...ry...E..ren.' _

_ Armin felt a familiar head brushed against his and a nuzzle from a snout the gentle lick brought tears into Armin’s closed eyes when Eren spoke to him again. _

_ 'Hold on, Armin....I'm almost there..' _

_ The distress they felt from each other only spiked his own anxiety that Armin sought out for more comfort. Even though Armin could sense Eren running on all fours panting heavily, Armin couldn't bare to distract him now when he was so focused to get to him. _

Armin whimpered in complete distress, the sound caught Erwin’s attention that he pressed his larger body more into the smaller wolf. His dark blond fur mingled in with the lighter shade of blonde the Omega has. Erwin pressed his muzzle close to the Omega’s ears giving it a soft comforting lick. The twitch the boy made with his paws had Erwin wrap his longer much thicker tail around the boy.

The way Erwin position himself was completely protective over the pup that his body was just a huge protective shield over something so small. Even though the Omega appeared to be young his wolf was just growling at the word 'mine' that he would fight Levi to have him exclusively his.

Having thought of the man’s name he caught his scent in the incoming wind that it was only a matter of minutes before he was standing in front of the grassy straw pallet he made for the Omega.

Levi’s cold gaze landed on the Omega first before shifting his gaze to the much larger wolf beside him that was giving him warning growls that he was far too close to the Omega. Levi would have sneered at Erwin’s attempt to block him off if he wasn't so stunned to see an Omega for the first time of his long life.

“Shut up, eyebrows. I didn't come here for you to disrespect me.”

The sharp tone had a under growl to it to warn Erwin that he may be an Alpha like he was, but he was the king and he outranked him considerably in both strength and power. Erwin’s ears stayed pointed forward in challenge, but he had at least stopped growling at him the second he shifted into his more humanly appearance which he maintained both his wolf ears and tail.

“What happen to him.”

Levi didn't pose it as a question he demanded an answer from him.

“He was wounded the stench on his body smelled of titans, but I didn't sense or smell any of the trespasser on my territory.”

Levi’s eyes narrowed into mere slit his boiling rage was contained within his body however no one would ever know what was underneath his cold interior, but himself. His wolf ears nor his tail gave in to any indication of what he was feeling inside.

Shifting his gaze to the healing pup not once did the small wolf awaken to either Alpha male presence.

Levi lips lifted into a cruel smile,

“They have a lot of nerves to hurt an Omega...”

Even though they have not seen or heard of the Omega race for over three hundred plus years, his law still instated that no Omega should ever be harmed in any way and that they should be reported to the king immediately of that time for protection.

They had failed the Omega race once and Levi was going to see to it that they don't fail them again. This time their people will protect and cherish them like the priceless jewels they so clearly are.

Back then the Omega race were merely the bottom of the pack a lesser member of society that was subjected to abuse or starvation. They found out later on that the Omega's were highly fertile and can produce as many litters without miscarriage or stillbirth. They had strange powers as well, but they didn't realize it until a little too late when they vanished without trace.

Levi crouch down to touch the boy’s ear, it twitched underneath his gentle caress that gave into a pitiful whimper.

“You did good kid... You're safe now.”

Erwin watched the gentle exchange until he was bumping Levi away from his Omega.

Levi restrained from ripping off Erwin’s god forsaken eyebrows with his claws.

“Eyebrows, you're pushing it. What the hell is your problem.”

Levi demanded in a piss poor tone, Erwin looked into his King's stormy eyes unwavering even as he slipped his large hands through the boy soft fur.

“Instinct tells me he's mine, Levi. You can see him can't you? I can't control him when I'm beside him.”

Levi wasn't blind he could clearly see Erwin wolf spirit as if it was physically there half circling around the pup on the opposite side of Erwin his lips pulled back to him that Levi gave a warning growl to drop the shit.

“So you think he's your lifemate. An Omega of all beings.”

Erwin meet his sneering eyes stare with one of his own,

“I can't help the way how I react. It comes out of me before my brain can register it.”

Levi blew air out of his nose dismissing his excuses,

“Whatever, you know you can't dominate him. If he seeks out my protection from you I will keep you away from him. So is he the only one you found.”

Erwin didn't like the thought of separation that he almost flashed his teeth at his king, that would have been a stupid move on his part. Levi’s cold gaze turned murderous to him as if sensing the silent challenge to dominate the king instead of the other way around.

Trying to keep himself in check he answered to keep his mind from going down on some dangerous set of roads.

“So far, yeah he's the only one. I have my pack members out searching throughout my territory to see if there's any other. No words has reached me yet of the possibility of another roaming.”

Erwin inform him.

Levi glanced at the pup who didn't look like he had gone through his coming of age ceremony yet,

“He's too young to have survived all this time alone without detection. He must have had someone fending for him all this time.”

Erwin thought the same thing which was why he had half his people out on mandatory patrol while the other half stayed here around the boy watching him while he slept on mother Earth’s bosom.

“Do you think the titans have them?”

“I don't need to think, I know how persistent those fuckers are. If they don't have his caretaker now then they will soon enough.”

Levi couldn't have that on his time especially if there was a possibility of another Omega running around loose with no protection whatsoever.

The sharp whimper that came from the young Omega had the two Alpha males wanting nothing more than to comfort him in anyway they could to ease the distressful sounds he was making.

If he was being so vocal now then he must be on the path of recovery and in Levi's mind it was a good thing since that meant he'll be waking up any moment now.

“He's a bit on the scrawny side...”

Levi noted, he was rubbing his belly his fingers touching direct skin underneath fur to feel no fat underneath.

“He'll be well nourish once he’s conscious. I'll make sure of that.”

“You do that. Where's the crazy witch doctor.”

Erwin was eyeing the way Levi's hands were touching on the boy’s body he didn't like the way he was touching his belly.

“She's out with Mike on patrol. Where's your Alpha female.”

Erwin countered as kept his snarls to himself.

Levi recalled of the dominant female she was strong and confident, and a hard worker as well as often busy. When he meet her for the first time on a run she had been just as sarcastic as he was. She had been powerful and a bit playful that cost her more warnings then he would have liked to give. Beside her intelligence, she was an excellent intellectual problem solver like any other Alpha female that wants to stand beside an Alpha male.

Now, Alpha females are often misunderstood by Betas and lesser males because of how they present themselves that they often refer to such females as a bitch, cunt, or whore. Of all the Alpha females Levi had meet thus far, they prefer passion over romance and Levi didn't have the patience to deal with such females that seek his attention all the time.

The female that Levi had screwed a few times on a run or off it tried to dominate him and that just didn't fly with him so she was gone on the same day.

“She was never my female.”

Levi told him casually, just because they fucked a few good times on a run doesn't mean they were compatible as mates. Besides, she would never produce him an heir despite the casual fucks they had with each other. Her last pregnancy was lost due to a miscarriage. Rather it had been his pup or someone else (since Alpha females sleep with whom they want to sleep with at that time) would remain a mystery since the child never made it to birth.

“I thought that was the kind of female you liked.”

Erwin replied as he stroked the boy’s ears who “kyuu” ever so softly his face was a lot more relaxed than it had been before and he seriously doubted it was his doing. Erwin tried all of this before and his face never relaxed like this before. His relief was of different origin than his own which made him suspicious.

“My choice in females is hardly any of your business.”

Levi told him as he noticed the change in the Omega attitude.

He was “kyuuing” again as if he were calling out for someone...

Levi lifted his head searching for a different source like he had felt once before on his own turf the air was certainly different now than it had been seconds ago.

****

Eren leaped over a rotten tree log, making haste around a few obstacles that were in his way, he even manage to slip through a few roaming wolves without detection as he got a feel of the place. From the looks of it, there was a civilization of his kind taken residence in this forest that made him silently snarl aggressively.

  
  


Eren hated not only the Alphas, but their pack mates that were underneath such detestable rulers.

Eren was old enough to know this because he had experienced it once or twice before about a hundred or so years ago.

Eren himself was only a hundred and six years old while his pup Armin was still seventeen years old, but his coming of age will be on the day of the next run if they could even make it long enough to live on that day.

Eren wanted to see Armin dance to his coming of age ceremony before he attempted his very first run into becoming an adult of his own right. Eren wanted to see Armin have his first litter and obtain a mate all of his own if fate permitted such an act.

Having so many future dreams of his beautiful Armin it was all he needed to motivate his drive to keep on running even when he felt a hot pursuit close to his heels. Whoever it was behind him wasn't going to stop him that he tossed caution out into the wind and floored it.

Eren didn't care if he alerted the other wolves of his presence he didn't care if he was reopening his wounds he didn't care he just needed to get to Armin’s side quickly or die trying.

****

Mike saw the incoming Omega coming his way at top speed, the smell of its blood heavy in the air, Mike put his large body in his path to stop him, but the Omega wolf merely leap over him in a high jump that didn't deter the Omega to keep running behind him. The Omega blood had splattered on Mike’s fur from that high jump.

Mike would have made chase if he hadn't caught the stench of titans in the surrounding area. Tilting his large head back he howled loudly alerting his pack mate of trespasser on their land. The second howl he made was to alert the others that there has been another sighting of a wounded Omega.

****

Hanji’s muzzle was buried in moist grass trying to catch a scent that didn't smell familiar to her. She lifted her head to face her mate a few yards away from her. She gave a yelp that caught her mate’s attention that she pranced where she stood to tell him she found something.

Moblit noticed her strange jumping that he was heading back to her to see what she had found when they had just caught sound of Mike’s howling.

They didn't have the chance to respond when that said Omega came bursting through a cleared area a few yards from them charging right into the heart of their homeland.

****

At the time Eren ignored all their howling to leap onto a path that was cleared of any grass, seconds later he was by passing some strange things. He has heard that those strange huts of stones clay were some sort of housing system. It was the first time he has actually seen it with his own eyes, Eren lived in caves or underground holes they had dug and hid themselves in to keep them from being out into the elements.

Eren spotted a few startled wolves, some that weren't full wolves were in his line of path he broke through them by tackling them over he didn't care if he had hurt them.

To Eren’s chaotic mind they were seen as someone who was trying to prevent him from going to his child.

Eren’s irrational mind lead him to attack anyone who would so dare to get in his way. Eren's instinct to protect was not something anyone should ever mess with especially when it came to him and his pup.

Eren may not have been born a female, but he is a hybrid that allows him to be with child and with that and his bloodline their maternal instinct ran strong to caring for their pups that they were of vicious nature to protect their own. Once Eren been appointed to being Armin's new mother when his birth mother died in battle he took him in as his own and Eren took his role very seriously as Armin Mameh. (means: mom, mama, or mother of child).

Eren caught Armin’s scent shortly after his breakthrough as well as two Alphas in the same direction, it wasn't long when Eren finally made eye contact with the unconscious blonde that could only be his Armin from the marking on his forehead. Eren completely lost it when he saw two Alphas over his baby that he charged in on them attacking the first Alpha in his path, claws out and fangs sinking in deep into the black Alpha’s arm that blocked him from going after his throat.

The raven haired male gave an irritated growl as they tumbled back together on gravel ground, Eren however didn't stop when he jumped back away from the Alpha’s approaching arms to detain him. Instead Eren turned to attack the second Alpha who proved to be smart enough to get out of his way in the direction that was away from Armin.

Eren quickly took a protective stance over Armin body by towering over the pup his paws spread far apart so he wouldn't step on him. Eren shift his head to one Alpha to another growling at them both and snapping his jaws at them. His blood dripping on Armin’s pale, yet oddly clean fur that Eren couldn't process why the sight of Armin’s physical condition right now was strange to him. Perhaps if he wasn't so disoriented he could think better, but since he wasn't he pawed Armin’s head lightly to check up on him physically. His whimper was enough to confirm him that Armin was indeed okay...he was safe now...

'Armin...I'm here now...'

Levi swore colorfully when he picked himself off the floor licking his bleeding forearm, his heated gaze landed on the Omega that dared bite the living shit out of him. The bones that the Omega had snapped with his jaws had healed remarkably fast. The skin knitted back together in mere seconds to stop the bleeding.

Levi was pissed that he was dirty and his garb had blood spattered on it.

“Shit, rip my arm off me why don't you?”

Eren snapped his head toward the Alpha that spoke to him he pulled his lips back off his fangs and gave him a menacing snarl in challenge.

'Next time I'll zucceed you fucking Alpha...'

Eren silently thought back violently as he rotated his shoulder to loosen him up for another dreadful battle. Just how many alphas or wolves was he going to have to fight to get back to his freedom with his only remaining kind.

“Levi, don't provoke him.”

“Me provoke him? He been gunning for me the second he laid eyes on me.”

Eren watched as the two alpha exchanged conversation and that pissed him off, why weren’t they attacking him like any Alpha did.

Should he attack first?

No, he wouldn't be able to fight two of them at the same time if it came down to it, they were both taller then him and weighted far more than his current body weight. He should have eaten more cows or deers when he had the chance.... Hell, even a bear was good enough if going for the right part of flesh that wasn't so tough.

Levi finally stopped licking his forearm to address the shitty brat that bit him...When he got a good look at him he had a beautiful wolf form...yet, bloody that didn't look like he had a decent bath in days much less a proper groom of his matted fur....

“Hey, kid.”

Eren narrowed his eyes on the detestable black Alpha who wore strange cloth while the other one was standing in complete nude...had this one tried to attempt rape to an unconscious omega...

If so, Eren thought that was so fucking messed up that he was couldn't wait to rip off the large organ that dangled between that man legs.

Erwin caught sight of what he was looking at and tried to cover himself. Usually an Alpha will stand proud and boast their naked prowess, but this one was trying to give out a different impression when he held out his hand in a peaceful gesture that he done no wrong.

'Fat chance...'

Eren dip his body in a way that signal he was going in for the kill, Erwin saw his change in stance that he put more distant in between them.

“Oi, I'm talking to you, kid.”

Eren snapped his jaws at the raven haired with his fangs showing, he was not a child far from it.

“You're hurt. We only wish to help you. We don't mean you or the pup no harm. You're safe.”

Eren actually sneered at Levi being completely disrespectful of the highest degree when he lifted his leg and took a piss in his direction to tell him he can shove that bullshit elsewhere.

Seeing the raven haired male thin eyebrow twitch at such utter disrespect had Eren sneering inside his mind.

  
  


Levi narrowed his heated gaze to the omega wolf. Levi's rational mind told him it was to be expected that the omega would shit on his kindness due to their ancestors’ treatment to the Omega's race.

But, Levi had changed such brutal treatment to make everyone an equal in protection and welfare when he dominated the whole race to accept the change. Levi had been outraged at the shitty treatment the Omegas had to endure. To Levi he saw them as 'One' and it was their fault for driving them out, that they needed to run and hide from them. Levi thought they were all dead until he saw the blonde wolf and now him.

Now Levi's thoughts may be rational, but his mind however was irrational he wanted nothing more than to shift and tackle the disobedient Omega down and stake his dominance over him. His wolf wasn't helping him when it growled at him in approval, to Levi it was a dangerous combination when he thought of a fitting punishment to take that brunet right then and there spreading his stench on him....but, then his rational thoughts came back to bite him in the ass to tell him that he was going to be making the same mistake that his god forsaken ancestors did if he reverted to such a low breed instinct.

It was just that how can he ignore such a passionate being who stood so proudly on shaky legs that didn't know their place under him? It was a fatal turn onto Levi that he needed to breathe and still his thoughts.

Erwin on the other hand had the balls to snicker at the pissing retribution the kid had just made to not just any Alpha, but the king of their race.

Nothing irks an Alpha more than when another wolf is pissing on their own backyard.. It should have irked Erwin too since this was technically his territory, but the kid had been looking at Levi when he had pissed in Levi's direction and not him. It had been funny to Erwin since this was completely unheard of before and he got to see it first hand.

“Real cute, kid....real cute. What's it going to take for you to believe me.”

Eren ignored him to glance at the blonde who stopped his snickering once he caught the Omega’s eyes were on him now.

Before Eren lost his blood lust he was just about to attack the approaching Alpha when Armin finally woke up to jerk up and ram his head right into his open wound that Eren gave a startling yelp in pain.

Staggering on shaky legs Eren managed to stay on his feet so he could use his left paw to hold Armin's head back down who in turn gave a confused sound through his nose.

'Ztay down, Ar.'

'Mameh...'

'It'z okay... I'm here now...'

Armin relaxed underneath Eren's paws his curious gaze looked up to a tall male in the nude he could barely turn his head to see another male wearing a scary face staring down at his Mameh.

Armin’s mind tried to assess their current situation from the smell of it he could tell that Eren must have urinated somewhere close to piss off at least one Alpha.

'Eren you're bleeding.'

Armin finally stated feeling something warm seeping through his fur on to his skin, he realize after he turned his head to glance up at Eren’s bleeding form.

'I'm fine.'

Eren assured him.

'But, you're staggering.'

Eren felt Armin trying to shift under him to get out from under him that Eren immediately put his body weight down on Armin to keep him still.

By then Armin was already accessing the memories the trees were providing to him that the only reason why he was alive now was because of the blonde one that was staring him down.

Eren didn't like the way that Alpha was looking at his Armin that his eyes shifted from pure gold to a spec of red within his gold depth.

Armin sensed the change in Eren he could read his thoughts and to Armin it was just suicidal for Eren to take on two Alphas in his current condition.

Desperate to diffuse the situation entirely and going with his gut instinct from the information he had gathered in such a short time he mentally cried out an 'I'm sorry' before he roughly buck upward into Eren's bleeding wounds.

Eren gave a painful yelp, it was just enough of a leeway for Armin to scramble out from underneath him by wiggling his furry body out from underneath Eren larger frame. The young pup immediately shifted into his human form seconds later sealing up any wounds he had had as a wolf were now closed as a human.

'Armin!'

'No, Eren. You have to stop! You're dying and yet, you're still fighting! You need to heal. I don't want you dying on me. I need you! And if that means I have to suck up to an Alpha to keep you alive I will do it.'

Armin told him mentally when he rushed forward going straight toward the large blonde who looked surprised at the charged that he raised his large hands up.

Eren staggered forward shifting as he done so, his furry body turned into pure smooth skin his golden, brown skin gave way to all his red tribal markings. His much longer hair went down his back covering his ass just a little bit. He stood up holding his belly, even though he has shifted he was still wounded.

Only the ones that weren't so serious had healed up instantly the more severe one however only activated to stop the bleeding, but did nothing to knit the skin back together again due to his weak body that lacked the energy and proper nutrient.

  
  


If Levi wasn't stunned before then he was now when the kid stood up on his long legs that lead up to a perfectly rounded ass. His dark chocolate hair wild and untamed going down his back that had two strange ties on two section of his hair one was longer than the other that consisted as his side bangs...

The neck wear was of teeth and stones probably from his kills and the places he has traveled to.

'My god he's beautiful...'.

Levi thought as he took in the red celestial marking that was on his forehead he knew this one was special...because it has the same ancient words that scrolled down his upper arm. Levi could barely make out the claw marks that was on one of the brat shoulder that was covered by his hair. Farther down his arm there were two different strange markings on either side of his upper arm none of the markings looked the same they were all uniquely designed.

There was one on his wrist and another one that was on the side of his belly and on the opposite side of that belly, down to his hips near the v section of his groin.

There was some sort of resemblance marking of an an eye or maybe something floral, either way he couldn't really tell because of his blood. The good thing was that his blood was evaporating from his skin in the form of steam that left more exposed skin that Levi can see the open flesh wound more clearly.

Levi's eyes traveled downward to the boy's thighs on one of them there was a tribal mark that was equally as huge as the one on the side of his belly.

When Levi returned his gaze back up to the boy face he could see a stone in his ear lobe when the Omega shook his head to peer down at Armin who was touching an Alpha.

Levi was far more distracted when he couldn't stop himself from giving the Omega a second glance over Levi had just witness the transformation of his goddess on beautiful curved legs that lead up to an hourglass body that deserved a man’s gentle caress (his gentle caress) that will worship the dainty feet that stood on the dirt gravel barefooted.

This man was far more beautiful than any Alpha woman Levi had the pleasure of bedding.

His wolf was practically growling the word 'mine' like a fucking mantra....if this was what Erwin had felt for that pup then he totally got the feeling as to why this beautiful creature could be his lifemate... Omega or not...the kid was all his...

“Get away from him, Armin.”

The boy growled it out his blazing golden eyes held fire in those sharp doe like eyes of his, Levi was boned. If he could get that Omega to go on a run he was going to make him howl his name in ways no one else could ever had the pleasure of getting it on with the king of all Alphas.

“N...No...I won't.”

Armin replied back his bright blue eyes meeting Eren’s golden ones that were tinge in red, Armin gave him a pleading look. His gaze glistened with soon to be falling tears.

“Eren please.”

Armin was begging him his ears flat while his tail was tucked between his slim legs he may be young, but he was just as beautiful as Eren with his longer blonde hair that went down his shoulder. His own markings decorating his cheeks, shoulders  and down both his arms. He didn't have as many tribal marking as his Mameh because he was still so young.

His voice was high pitched, but clear that sounded like crystal water tinkling down a cool stream.

“Armin.”

Armin dug his long nails deeper into the Alpha male arms sharking in fear because he could remember his first encounter with an Alpha. They were violent and rude, but this one didn't attack him like the others had in fact they looked like they were trying to reason with them or more like with Eren.

After Armin had listened to the tales of the forest around him about how this one had tended to him when he was badly wounded. Armin couldn't see him as a monster of someone who was bad. Armin had reasoned that this man or anyone else had ample time of killing him off first before Eren could have reached him.

“I don't want you to die...please don't hate me...”

He cried sniffling his nose turning pink and slightly moist..

Eren gazed softened considerably because he had never meant to make his own child cry...Eren wanted him to be happy and laughing within those beautiful ocean orbs of his.

“Don't hate me...”

Armin repeated in a scared tone for going against Eren for the first time in his whole life.

Eren’s wolf ears dropped slowly even his tail laid flat losing the will to fight.

'This one...didn't hurt me, the forest spirit told me that he brought me here, he tended to my wounds...he protected me...so please...if they...if they say they could help you...please let them...you're hurt so badly...you can die without treatment..'

Eren’s marking on his forehead glowed in time with Armin's strange marking on his own forehead, it was of four strangely arranged flower petals that were in blue. In fact all of current markings were in blue while all of Eren’s markings were in red with a tinge of gold that only showed when hit with direct light... It wasn't showing now because of the dim lighting that was seeping into the afternoon hour.

Armin thought that now that Eren was listening to him he had transferred the memories of the surrounding forest’s memories into Eren's mind so he could see the truth of the matter.

Eren relaxed his fingers to gaze to the taller blonde who still looked baffled, but he was smart enough to keep his fucking hands off his child.

Shortly after he shifted his eyes to the raven haired male who was silently staring at him strangely...Neither one spoke so he returned his eyes to Armin’s wet gaze.

With a defeated sigh Eren made his move to walk over to Armin with a limp in his step.

At long last Armin let go of the man’s thick bicep to slowly close the distant back to Eren in a timid manner. Armin couldn't help the flinch when Eren lifted his hands up to touch his cheeks ever so gently.

“Did I...disappoint you?”

Armin whispered.

Eren’s wolf ear twitched almost in time with his blinking his golden hues no longer had their reddish tint....and even then when he closed his eyes for a few seconds to reveal his normal hues.

Armin was so pleased to see his gaze returning back to his beautiful crystal clear teal hues of his, that held a slight tinge of gold near his pupils. Armin’s tail perked a little when Eren cooed to him like always.

“Oh, Armin.... You could never disappoint me.”

Eren whispered lovingly.

“You're my baby and I love you zo much...”

Eren continued by placing gentle kisses to Armin’s wet stained cheeks.

“I just want you zafe...”

Eren told him when he pulled back to look him in the eyes.

“I could never hate you.”

Which will always be true in Eren’s case, he could never hate his little Armin.

Armin gave a relieved, choked cry as he threw his arms around his Mameh’s neck crying out loudly to express his obvious relief...

Eren gently petted his head ever so softly.

“I know...I understand now. If I were in your pawprint...I'd probably would have done the zame thing, baby.”

Armin nodded his head that he had heard, Eren lifted his gaze to take in account of other werewolves closing him in on all side.

The stress of being in their presence was maddening...

Eren held Armin's shaking frame who sobbed loudly in his ears... He could feel Armin's insecurity...his uncertainty that he wasn't going to make it if he doesn't give in now so he could fight another day.

  
  


It made Eren feel so bad to cause such unneeded stress to his own child who fought to survive.

“You were zo brave...Zo strong, Armin...”

Eren cooed to him ever so sweetly,

“I'm zo proud of you.”

Armin pulled back to look at him with searching gaze.

“Really?”

He croaked out, Eren gave him a tired smile.

“Uh huh, I'm zorry I worried you..”

Armin buried his face to Eren’s warm chest touching one of his red markings with is pale hands.

Levi slipped off his shoulder shawl that dangle off one of shoulders down onto one of his arm it was large enough to be used as a blanket. On silent feet Levi got close enough to drape the material on both the brunet and blonde.

The action alone had startled them both Eren and Armin that Levi stepped back swiftly the second that beautiful brat swiped a backward kick to him that would have put his dick out of commission had it connected.

“Shit, can you not target my fucking dick, brat?”

Eren snarled at him, just because Armin convinced him to lay down (to not fight) doesn't mean he'll be obedient to these fuck faced beasts in sheep's clothing.

“Ztay the fuck away from me and my childe... I don't need you or your filthy kind’s help.”

Eren snarled at him his eyes flashing back to that strange honey gold.

Levi had only caught the teal eyes for only a second before it turned gold on him.

“Touché.”

Levi respond as he rounded in on him.

“I can see why, but you don't have to be anymore. We've changed.”

Eren snorted into a sneering smile.

“Changed? Don't make me laugh. I can zmell it on you...I can zmell it on him. I bet you're just dying to dominate us now that we exist. We will not zubject ourselves back into zuch hellish treatment ever again.”

Eren’s gaze blazed with hatred even as he threw the material the Alpha had placed on him onto the ground.

“I won't deny that I want you, brat. But I won't dominate you in the way of our ancestors had done in the past. I'm sorry for the cruel treatment the Omegas had suffered under the ruling of Alpha males that was before my time and their packmates... It was wrong.”

Eren gave a nasty laugh,

“You think? Being low in the zocial hierarchy wasn't bad enough, but being beaten...ztarved and to watch other wolf pups that weren't our own obediently just wasn't enough for you people. You have to rape us to make a ztatement that we were 'nothing' and even our children weren't zpared from zuch cruelty. I would rather die than to zubmit to anyone, but myself.”

Levi saw the way that Armin kid was clenching on Eren's arm that he glanced back up to Eren's eyes that held nothing but hatred in those sharp doe eyes of his.

“I can't express how sorry we are to have treated our own kind that way.”

“We are not one of the zame.”

Eren countered he refused to see themselves as one with 'them'.

“What difference do you see, Eren?”

Eren’s ears shot upward when the raven haired Alpha advanced on him and before Eren could react into attacking, the Alpha had the nerves to embrace him with one arm pulling him into his chest. The cold accessories poked at Eren’s heated flesh.

“I see the same wolf ears as my own...the same tail that cover our asses from being cold...I see the same fangs that snarls up to me beautifully sharp that match my own and the same sharp irises that glare up to me seductively. You, I and everyone here are the same as you and your child.”

Eren tried to jerk back, he honestly did...it was just that he was either weaker then he intentionally thought or this man was seriously stronger than him like all typical fucking Alphas...

“We are not the zame. You and everyone else are monsters... You're no different from those titans.”

Levi thin browns actually scowled to that,

“I resent that. I am no such thing.”

“You're right...you're probably much much worse than they are. At less they kill us quickly than torment us un-needlessly.”

Levi's lips thinned to that one too, for someone so beautiful he had the tongue of a poisonous viper...

“Really, is that what you think?”

Levi asked when he bent his dark head closer to the brunet’s.

“Armin has been with Erwin for a couple of days and not once did the boy come to harm. Under new laws the Omegas are to be protected and cherished. It is the laws I set up when I took control over our race. The boy could be dead now since you weren't there to protect him. Shouldn't you at least give us a chance that we saved the child you so dearly love? Or has the Omega race turned into a cynical one like our ancestors...”

Eren’s eye gave a noticeable twitch, he couldn't deny that...

  
  


Armin had been safe...and cared for...and Eren didn't smell any seed inside him so rape couldn't be included in that factor. The only thing Eren could have smelled on Armin's was that damnable Alpha stench on his fur, but nothing more than that.

Armin didn't have any tell tale sign of abuse which made Eren’s mood sour....

“......”

“Well, Eren? Will you at least give us a chance to prove ourselves to you. If there's others out there as wounded as you. I would like to help them and offer my protection to them.”

Eren resisted the urge to snap at him, there wasn't any of them left anymore.

Armin caught that thought and looked at Eren with sad eyes that couldn't be seen because Eren's body was facing a scary Alpha.

'Are they really all dead? Are we the only one left now?'

Eren turned his head over to Armin and lowered his gaze...he gave a slow nod to his head....

“I'm sorry...I failed...”

Both Erwin and Levi looked at the petite male who clutch his hands together that shook.

“No, Armin...You did not fail at all...”

“But, I-”

Eren’s tone was sharp to stop Armin from such guilty conscious.

“Armin. You did not fail, we were out number to begin with.”

Eren told him,

“You are ztill a child, you did what you could. They were proud of you. They did not zuffer, I made zure of that. We will zee em again, that is the way of our people.”

Levi didn't need much clues to piece in on this conversation.

“Are you two the only one’s left of the Omega race.”

Levi asked casually, Eren turned a hateful glare to him.

“I see.”

Eren gave a rumbling growl inside his throat,

“You zee nothing.”

“I see two Omegas alone one is wounded, yet both are starving and in dire need of pampering.”

Eren short huh was followed by a bewildered look.

It was as if Levi just diffused his aggression by sprouting out bizarre words that were never meant to be addressed to an Omega. Especially when it was coming out of the mouth of an Alpha male that was unreasonably close to him. Being fused from the chest down was even more unsettling than for Eren to even be speaking to them....

Armin glanced back when he felt a heavy palm on his small shoulder.

“I agree with, Levi. You two must be starving.”

Eren glanced behind him and snarled at bushy brows.

“Get your handz off my Armin before I rip em off.”

Erwin lifted his eyebrow at Eren’s aggressive tone, but he at least complied since he didn't want to make him an enemy. He needed to win him over especially since this sexy creature below him is his destined lifemate.

It was just as important to get the mother’s approval to take the child away....

“I doubt that when you can't even get out of my arms.”

Eren jumped up to bite him in the face, but Levi counter it by throwing his head back before sneaking in a quick kiss to those beautiful snarling lips of his.

Eren eyes widened when he gone so far as give him a upward lick to his lips...

His head had dipped low that he was the one giving him the kind of greeting that an Alpha would have received.

“I look forward to changing your askew mind, Eren.”

Levi gave him a rare smile that even got Erwin’s big ass jaw to drop...

Armin looked just as surprised as Eren who shook in his arms looking traumatized...

That was the last thing Eren never ever wanted to do is to catch an Alpha male’s attention....especially this one...

“.......”

Maybe it was because all of the blood that had rushed into Eren's head because his vision started sprouting black spots behind his eyes.

The next thing Eren knew his world went black and the only thing that kept him from getting head trauma was Levi’s thick arms holding him up to him at the time.

“Heh...”

  
  


'That was cute.'

Levi thought.

Armin rushed forward to grab Eren's hand.

“Eren? Eren?!”

“He's fine, kid. He just fainted.”

Levi told him as he easily lifted the boy up bridal style, despite being filthy Levi seemed pleased with himself when he placed another kiss to the boy forehead.

“....And you were sneering at me because of how I felt...”

Erwin commented offhandedly as he walked up to Armin placing his hand back on the boy’s shoulder.

“Shut up, Eyebrows. I'm sure the Mameh wouldn't appreciate it if you touched his child without consent.”

Levi snarled back as he carried the unconscious brunet to the nearest healing chamber.

Erwin had dropped his hand from the scared boy’s shoulder.

“Sorry. Don't worry he'll get better soon.”

Erwin assured Armin who ignored him in favor to following Eren.

Erwin thought this was going to be a long road....it appears that both Omega's were stubborn creatures that had some serious trust issue.

****

“Mike are you okay?”

Mike stood over a lifeless creature that looked warped like it was half human, half wolf, half something else.

“I'm fine did you catch the others?”

Mike asked as he glance down to a creature that smelled like a titan...there was no doubt in Mike's mind that they were Titans, but had changed or morphed into something that should have never been.

“No, they ran back in the general direction of their territory. We stopped chasing them once we reached the border...”

Mike lifted his forest green eyes.

“....Hm..”

“What....are we going to do with that?”

Mike shifted back into his wolf form,

'Take it with us, the Alphas need to know.'

Mike sank his teeth into the back of the neck that he had to snap to kill it, pulling it with him some of his members followed him back.

'Tell Hanji to come back, we're going to need her expertise on this one.'

'Yes, Sir.'

Two of them had taken off to find the doctor while a few others helped Mike carry the body to central square that was in the center of their city.

**

Before long a stray cloud of dust came zooming through the city at mad speed before a naked woman came jumping out of the dusty cloud jumping around the body, her medium long hair bouncing behind her.

“Oh my gawwwd what is this, what is this? This can't really be the titan can it??”

Hanji spoke so fast that before she could touch it her mate Moblit had seized her by her naked waist and pulled her back with such force she felt like air when she wasn't even touching the floor anymore.

“Hanji, don't go touching it with your bare hands.”

Hanji glanced behind to her darling with a goofy grin.

“Ah, Darling~ When did you get here?”

Moblit sighed with a shake of his head,

“I wasn't that far behind you.”

Setting her naked feet back to the ground, Moblit turned her around so his arm was wrapped around her blocking any male from looking at his woman’s body.

Mike shifted as well, but at least he had someone to give him his clothes which he slipped into some pants.

“Where's Erwin or the King?”

Hanji turned to look at Mike before an 'ah' expression showed on his face....

“...Wait...did we ever find that Omega?”

Hanji asked nervously, she had been too caught up in a fight to chase out the intruder to actually pursuit the beautiful golden brown wolf...

“He's here, I can smell him. He's with the other one I'm sure of it.”

Mike replied as he walked around the corpse he dragged in.

“The Alphas are with the two Omegas.”

A young woman replied, it was Hanji’s Assistant Hanna who held out two separate articles. A dress for Hanji and pants for her mate.

“The King sent me to retrieve you because the newer Omega is in bad shape and is in need of healing.”

Hanji straighten up when she took her dress into her mouth before she shifted,

'I'll go there now, no one touches that titan till I get back.'

The brown wolf took off herself with Hannah on her heels her clothes were strapped around her neck. The two ran together back while Moblit slipped on his cotton pants and glanced at the thing that couldn't be a titan...

“....What the hell is going on over there in the titan region...”

“I have no idea...”

Mike told him with his arms folded high across his chest, he was sure that Hanji would relay the message to the two Alphas, so in the mean time he stayed where he was, keeping curious puppies away from the mess he brought into their home.

 


	2. Calls of the Ancestor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who let the Wolves out. Woof Woof Woof Woof.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Undertakerla: "Cannibalism is out so go read it. I'm sorry about the constellation of the stars. I fucked up. I thought chapter two was chapter three and all I did was changed it and fixed it. I'll get on it as soon as possible on my day off. Anyway, like I said I'll post updates on undertakerla.tumblr.com :) So follow me and get the latest scoop. I'm still on over time, but I'll work my ass off to get another chapter up soon. Promise. I hope you'll enjoy this chapter thanks for being patient, your long wait has just been rewarded. Comments and kudos are so welcome. Please keep motivating me, sweetie."
> 
> I can say halfway down the work hasn't been beta yet, so it's bound to have some mistakes I think, but whatever. I'll fix it when I can.

 

**_Chapter Two_ **

**_Calls of the Ancestor_ **

  
  


Patiently sitting beside the sleeping brunet, Armin rested his chin on the back of his hands. The young pup was lonely sitting here in this very large room, but every now and then he would take a break to sleep or freshen up. The whole time he been here the people had been very nice to him to the point that they were too sweet. Someone who acts like that must have something to hide or gain for that matter which one it was he wasn’t sure quite yet. Whatever the case may be, the alphas whom he met and spent a lot of time with for the past couple of days were in control of everything. And he does mean everything, like where they get their food, where he gets his clothes, which room they slept in, and how everyone should behave around him and his mameh though unconscious. But, not in a way that they were being oppressed in fact they didn’t act like they were being forced to do anything that they didn’t want to do which confused Armin to a certain extent.

 

From what he had been taught as a pup an Alpha’s were like gods on a pedal stool or something, he was told that Alpha tends to boss everyone around them and they would do their biddings rather they wanted to do it or not. There so called free will were non-existent in the era his mameh was born into, but here it wasn’t like that at all. But, then again he hasn’t really venture out to study them in their natural born habitat just yet. so for all he knew they could be one hell of an actor. And yes, he knew what actors was when he asked his mameh about it in his younger years.

 

Armin may look naive and overly trusting, but that was just a persona he picked up for his loved ones. To the others however (like the Alpha and their clansmen), he was not all that sweet or behaving.

  
  


**“** Armin, are you hungry?”

  
  


Armin lifted his head off the bed his mameh was occupying on to glance beside him his little wolf ear gave a little twitch. Erwin or so he kept telling him stood there with refreshment (at less that is what Erwin kept calling it) that smelled like some sweet minty herbal tea and cooked meat he couldn't put a name to it just yet. (Why they cooked their meat he doesn’t really know, but ever since he tried it he became quite addicted to it) Sure, he’s been pondering why they just don’t give him the fresh untampered meat, but he wouldn’t complain about it since it tasted so good.

  
  


**“** ...Mn..”

  
  


Once Armin gave a small nod to his question, it was strange to see how the Alpha just lit up from the inside. Even his thick tail wasn't ashamed to show it by swaying a little as if he was really happy to serve him. From Armin’s knowledge, this was not the typical behavior an Alpha male would have made. Especially toward a low breed like him, he didn’t see himself as a low breed, but these walls have mouths and his hearing is pretty damn awesome to pick up conversation from the people that work here. 

 

Apparently his kind shouldn’t even be registering to any people of high status, but he had this one by the balls literally. He kind of reminded him of Stark who was crazy in love with his lifemate he would wait hands and feet for the woman he loved. It was that same behavior this big ol scary, yet handsome wolf was displaying on to him. 

 

That should have freak him the hell out, but it didn’t and from what he had learned from his beloved Mameh and Granny seemed to be falsified toward this blonde. (As if the rules doesn’t apply to him or something) Because from what he had heard from their mouth these Alpha did not seek out permission, they demanded it. But, it was the complete opposite right now he was always asking him and sniffing him, and licking his ear or tail whenever he got the chance…. And let’s not even mention the cuddling he was subjected too when they gone to bed….he had been too terrified to move away from him out of fear of some sort of retaliation…

 

But, after a few days with him he kind of got the thought he wouldn’t hurt him, which was bizarre and he really needed to get his head re-examine. Before he could follow that plan his ear twitched at his voice, it was so deep so low it really got his tail frisked out just by listening to it. 

 

**“** Since you like chicken, I thought maybe you should try it grilled. It's delicious.”

  
  


Armin willed his body to calm down while he eyed the oversized chicken breast resting on top of a white decorative plate that had some sort of gold trimming on it, on the side of the chicken seem to be wild rice and some veggie thrown in. He really didn’t eat that because their diet had been consistent with live kills and berries they picked off bushes with their fangs. They haven’t really use their human form as much unless it’s for a ritual or celebration of sort. Keeping his eye on the chicken and not on the male himself he gave a small little noise of acknowledgement that yes he heard and that he wants it. 

 

**“** Hn...”

  
  


Erwin sat down in the chair beside him, his long arms had reached over to him so his hand could settle the tray on the boy’s laps who in turn leaned back for it to rest properly on his naked thighs.

  
  


**“** Do you like games?”

  
  


If Armin didn't know better, this big ol’ scary (yet, cute) Alpha was trying to establish some sort of connection with him. Everyday since that day he had woken up and with his Mameh had fallen into some sort of comatose sleep, this big ol’ blond alpha had tried everything to get him to talk back to him. It was... kind of cute to see such a big man scrambling around him for some sort of reaction he may give to his inquiry.

  
  


**“** What about books?”

  
  


Armin raised his head to look at him his deep set of blue eyes piercing his paler and much brighter blue eyes.

  
  


**“** Books?”

  
  


Armin  repeated looking slightly confused when he repeated the word back to him,

 

“Yes, books.”

  
  


**“** What's that?”

  
  


Erwin’s large ears actually went straight up it was so perky it could poke someone's eye out Armin noted.

  
  


**“** It contains history, information, folklore, stories, medicine and much more. You name it and it's probably there.”

  
  


**“** Oh.”

  
  


Armin flinched a little when Erwin made a gesture with his large hand for him to eat his meal.

  
  


**“** I wish you weren't so scared of me. I'm not going to hurt you.”

  
  


Armin glanced down to his tray he didn’t want to answer him so he picked at his chicken and putting piece of white cooked flesh into his mouth. He didn’t mind it being hot to the touch since it was good going down. And as for his scared statement Armin wasn't particularly afraid of him, he just wanted to keep the touching thing to a bare minimum. There was just something about that man’s touch, his scent that drove him...  _ wild _ .

  
  


**“** ... Why don't you come with me? If you're still interested in books, I can take you to the archives.”

  
  


Despite his curiosity, Armin wouldn't leave Eren side at all unless nature demanded him to release his calling. So he showed disinterest about going anywhere alone with an Alphas. 

 

Erwin must have notice the look of being shot down for what seemed to be the hundred of times of asking him out anywhere. To keep his disappointment to himself he glanced over to the long haired brunet who looked restless in his healing sleep. Despite his injury being serious they had all sealed up up completely after three days in bed. But, he still looked like he was in some sort of great pain he know this because of the deep from and his lips being thin and his mocha skin tone looked paler under the candle light.. 

  
  


**“** Oi, Eyebrows. You're not harassing the pup are you.”

  
  


Levi demanded tone as he walked in with a tray of clean cotton, bandages and more medicine he had taken from Hanji for the long haired brunet sleeping in bed.

  
  


**“** Hardly, we're enjoying each others company. Aren't we, Armin?”

  
  


Armin didn't respond to that as he glanced over to the raven haired Alpha, who gave him a curt greeting with a brief nod of his head. Armin could only return the silent gesture with a nod of his own the two don’t talk much, but Armin kind of like him. The way he treated his mameh always gave him some sort of brownie points with him. Beside his crude speaking and bad sense of humor that  he kind of find it pretty damn funny when he thinks about it alone was hilarious. He never knew a king who acts like this man before. He always thought kings were stick up and over bearing and stupid, but he wasn’t any of that. Sure, he barks orders and kick ass, but he sure do know how to take care of people. Armin felt safe with him for some reason….which is crazy, but he believes it...

  
  


**“** Hey, pup. How's your mom doing?”

  
  


Armin glanced back to his mother’s face,

  
  


**“** In pain.”

  
  


Levi always seems to frown when Armin mentioned that the other Omega was in pain.

  
  


**“** But, he's ignoring the physical pain for a more emotional one... He's in distressed...”

 

Armin lifted the tray off his thighs, Erwin took that said tray off his hands.

  
  


**“** Just exactly... How many were there of your kind?”

  
  


Armin glanced over to Erwin who looked so serious all of a sudden.

  
  


**“** Don’ know.”

  
  


Erwin seemed displeased by that answer, so he tried another approach.

  
  


**“** How about in recent months...”

  
  


Armin shifted his gaze to Levi, who was setting the tray down next to what they called a side table and proceeded to move the warm blankets of fur off his mother’s naked body. Levi was a scary looking wolf, but the Alpha treated his precious mother with such tenderness and care that he couldn't dislike the guy even if he wanted too.

  
  


Levi glanced to the side at Armin who had sat there in silent for far too long,

  
  


**“** Pup?”

  
  


Armin shifted his gaze to Eren’s face, he heard them he just wasn't so sure if he should be telling them anything. Armin wanted to keep his answer vague, but the longer he tried to keep his silence, the longer it would seem suspicious of him right? They should already know that their race was snuffed out so why bother to ask how many of them were there use to be. Just thinking about it made him sad because it was his fault that they didn’t make it. He didn’t have a lot of power like his mama have so he was limited to what he could do. Which just made him feel even more guilty than he did now and so his ear dropped and his tail dangle lifelessly on the side of the chair he was sitting on.

 

“Whatever you’re thinking it’s not your fault, son.”

 

Armin looked up to Levi who clear gaze cut through him like a sharp breeze his eyes were cold, but welcoming… As if he understood where he was coming from and that made him feel a little better. And, yet his guilt trip still got the best of him, Closing his eyes he finally said something to confirm their theory, story, thoughts, conclusion whatever.

 

**“** There were a handful of us. Me and Mameh are the last ones of our clansmen...There’s no doubt about it.”

  
  


It was the longest speech he had ever made to either Alphas. They seemed to accept his statement without second guessing him, which was fine with him… rather there was more Omega out there his mameh would know, but he had a feeling it wasn’t going to be the case this time around.

  
  


**“** You should get some fresh air, pup. I'll watch over your mameh while you're gone.”

  
  


Armin was going to tell him no that it was okay, but the king had that look in his eyes that told him he should listen to him and get some air. With a soft sigh he conceded with a nod, he was right about one thing being cooped up in a room for three days wasn't good for him or his mental state of mind since he was raised outdoors in the wild.

 

**“** Mn..”

 

Levi walked over to him and gave the kid a small pat on the head.

  
  


“Good kid, if he wakes up before you get back. I’ll come and get you myself, deal?”

 

Armin nodded again.

  
  


**“** Why don’t you come with me, Armin. I'll take you the archives.”

  
  


Armin glanced at Eren’s face one more time before he followed the blond Alpha male out.

 

“You better not harass the pup with your egotistic brows.”

 

“Shut up, Levi.”

 

The King actually smirked at little when the door was quietly slammed into his face, ever since he’s been riding the poor bastard hard about the no touch rule on the pup he’s been agitated ever since.

  
  


Levi stayed where he was watching the kid leave reluctantly with Erwin and shook his head.That kid needed to get out more and talk some more. If he can get that kid to loosen up it be a great thing and be another step to reconcile some shit that needed to be repair.

 

Moving back Eren he did the changes to Eren's bandages and even though the wounds looked seal to him he still covered it up since there were red angry marks from where the wounds had been at. The king of wolves had been quite selfish as of late. For one he wouldn’t let anyone else take care of him. Levi had this strange urge and for whatever reason that urge kept him from sitting on his ass. Giving this disobedient brat his daily bath, feeding him his medicine to changing his soiled bandage.The fact that he was doing all of this had made his people frit over something so petty due to his social standings. It irritated him of course, but he choose to ignore it for the time being. The fact that he was tending to him personally made him a bit happy, despite it being bothersome. It left his mind in the state of ease and every time he looks at him, think about him. Levi finds himself smiling how how disrespectful that brat could be. It was practically unheard of for an Omega to bare his fangs at an Alpha much less pissing in his direction. He gave that word a new meaning of rebellious. 

 

His eyes were like blue fire tinge in yellow they were  beautiful to look at and even before that color his golden eyes was as bright as the sun and more radiant. His dark skin and untamed haired gave him that fiery wild look that makes his blood boil. God, he wanted to see how it would look to have him under him. He wanted those hateful gaze to look at him differently he wanted those eyes to see him and to want him as his Alpha mate. And if they had puppies of their own oh man just thinking about it had his tail thumping against the hard wood of his chair.

 

Setting aside the medical tray he stripped out of his garb as much as he wanted to sleep with him naked in his half human like form. He figure if he were full wolf than the boy wouldn’t be too alarm if he was beside him. Levi carefully got on top of the bed and smoothly laid down resting his chin on his forepaw. His hind legs stretched out and his tail settle between his hind legs. His silver blue hues glanced at his sleeping face before he too succumb to sleep.

 

***

 

Eren blinked his eyes open to stare into a set of bright ocean blue eyes that were filled with tears to the brim. Before he could register his tears he felt the soft plush lips kissing away at his face repeatedly until the boy leaned back to hover above his head.

  
  


“ You're finally awake, Mahmeh. You've been out of it for five days now.”

  
  


Eren blinked again disorientedly...

  
  


'Five days?'

  
  


“ How are you feeling? Are you thirsty? Do you want something to eat?”

  
  


Armin asked as he brushed Eren’s hair out of his eyes...

  
  


“ ... Armin...”

  
  


Armin leaned in close to peer into Eren’s eyes.

  
  


“ What? What is it? Are you in pain?”

  
  


Eren shook his head.

  
  


“ No...I’m not in pain...I just….I just  I had..the craziest of dreamz... It was more of a nightmare than a dream… I dreamt... That you had actually touched an Alpha... And that... An Alpha had actually licked me... It zeemed zo real...felt...real too...”

  
  


When Armin gave him a funny look Eren laughed a little...

  
  


“ I know right... It'z really zilly... Of courze it waz a dream...a nightmare..”

  
  


Eren confirmed to himself that he willingly closed his eyes to rest, Armin had looked over to the two Alphas that sat on the opposite side of the room with a bemused expressions on their faces.

  
  


“ Um... Mahmeh... I don't think-...”

  
  


“ A dream? Really Eren, I thought I left more of an impression on you than to be mistaken as a fantasy dream.”

  
  


Armin glanced back down to the still injured Omega Armin could see how quickly Eren relaxed posture stiffened up tremendously... In fact, when he open his eyes he could just read the meaning behind that dire look. 

 

_ ‘It can’t be true...’ _

 

Eren gave a noticeable sniff to the air catching the two familiar stench from before. The thought of them being in the same place as him made him gave out a vicious growl that had Armin backing away from him..

  
  


Eren lifted himself up, some of the animal pelt fur fell down from his body to pool around his naked waist. The second he turned his head in their direction made his furry head brittle by standing up on high ends.

  
  


Levi smoothly stood up from his chair to casually walked over to where the growling Omega is to flomp his ass beside him. He lifted a finger to caress the boy cheek.

  
  


“ Perhaps a repeat is in order?”

  
  


Eren pulled his lips back in a snarl and snapped at the finger that so dared to touch his cheek, the man’s infuriating chuckle only made Eren that much more aggressive when he lunged at him.

 

Levi counter the move beautifully, by grasping his golden shoulder and pushing him back down firmly on the bed he had ordered for this snarling wolf’s usage. Levi wouldn’t let him sleep outside closer to mother earth. For a numerous reason he kept mostly to himself, if he had healed too quickly there wasn’t a say if the Omega would vanished from them the second he was at full strength. Keeping him slightly weak for a few days more shouldn’t be an issue right? After all in that short time frame he had to pull a miracle out of his ass to make these two stay with them.

 

“Get off me.”

 

For once Levi wanted to hear him say to him to get on me instead of off me from that mouth of his.

 

“I will when you actually behave. You’ll only open up more wounds that way if you keep trying to play with me.”

 

If the sharp bite to his face was any indication that Eren wasn’t playing with him he would have thought of it as cute.

 

“Um...S-sir…”

 

Armin tried to cut in to defuse the situation, but a heavy palm was laid on his shoulder to keep him from going to Eren’s aid.

 

“Let him sort it out. Levi’s not stupid to keep agitating him.”

 

Armin actually worried about that man’s intelligence because from where he was standing that Alpha was doing nothing, but agitating his Mameh by just being near him.

 

“Sick injured patient should just lie in bed and be good.”

 

Levi responded cooly over the Omega heated retort.

 

When Eren bit into the raven haired inner forearm Armin became fearful that his Mahmeh was stepping on God's good grace…

 

“But...he-”

 

“Armin, why don’t we go get him something to eat?”

 

Armin turned his head back to look at him with confusion,

 

“But...there’s already-”

 

“Something that hasn’t been left out for so long. Perhaps if he had a hot meal he might cheer up.”

  
  


“Oh?”

 

Erwin was giving him a friendly gentleman smile as he usher the boy out of the room, to him the more time he spent alone with him. The more chances he would get to have him come to him of his own free will to become his mate. There had been more times than one where he had to control his urging to mount the pup from behind and spill his seed inside him. The thought that he isn’t of age just yet had made him restrain like a good wolf. But, he was sure after being around him and sniffing him when he wasn’t aware of him that that boy was close to of age. He was sure because that special little pheromone was getting stronger by the day. Perhaps his first run to becoming an adult was near and he wanted to be there when it happens. Armin heating cycle had Erwin both edgy and overprotective that he was giving off aggressive warning growls and freezing glares to any male who were curious enough to get an extra whiff of the boy unique perfume.

 

Armin seemed oblivious to it all as if he wasn’t aware of the cause of this or he simply just didn’t seem to care about why he-man was banging in chest like a cave wolf. Whatever the case may be he doubt anyone could touch the boy if his guardian doesn’t allow it. Despite his severe injury that Omega was healing faster than the usual rate of anyone who got that many deep lashing on his skin from a Titan never mind the flesh wound from being bitten. That had been the first thing that had healed on him quickly. The skin itself showed no sign of scarring so he must have had one hell of a healing ability with the aid of this kid here.He had never seen healing perform that way before, but the boy did it so well he made it look like some type of  magic show with the usage of water

 

It had been a fascinating thing to see in person and the fact that he was a natural born healer gave him a higher value.

 

“So um, what sort of book would you like for me to teach you in?”

 

Armin left ear gave a little twitch as he shifted his blue eyes toward the tall standing male he knew he was being nice because he was an Omega. But, he had to wonder this for a while now that if he wasn’t an Omega would he have come to him like he did now? Probably not.

 

“...Basic..”

 

He replied, whenever he was around him he wanted to use little words to get his point across. After all he was still worried that if he tried to get too comfortable or friendly with an ‘Alpha’ of all being than he would upset the one person he truly care about.

 

“Say, Armin. Do you hate me?”

 

Armin lowered his eyes to the ground his tail shifting a little between his thighs as he walked with him.

 

“...Rather or not I hate you does not matter at this time or place.”

 

“That’s not true, it matters to me. So please answer. Do you hate me, Armin?”

 

Armin stopped walking to lift his eyes up to meet his pair of dark blue eyes staring down at him so intensely. The look was nerve wrecking to say the least that if he could he would have looked away, but something told him that he shouldn’t. As much as he would like to disregard his presence entirely a part of him seemed to know where he was. It was like he was overly trying to seek him out rather he was by his side or not.

 

To be honest he didn’t hate him as an individual he gave him food, water, shelter, and medicine he even talked to him or try to engage him in games he would ignore, but peek over his shoulder nevertheless.

He didn’t seem all that scary beside that tall frame of his and that aura of supremacy that seems to cling to him like a second skin. Armin gave an inward sigh he had another feeling that this male wouldn’t let it go unless he answered so he did.

  
  


“You’re an Alpha. I’m suppose to hate your kind in general I’ve been taught since I was a pup that Alpha’s and their clansmen look down on Omegas. We were treated as weak and the much lesser part of society. From what I have learned, we weren’t even slaves to your kind. We were below them and subjected to a much harsher fate far more crueler than death. I rather not get close to your kind at all. but, I would like to learn.”

 

Armin blue eyes were unwavering, he may feel wild around as if he were alive, but he will never forget his upbring. 

 

“If you believe I am wrong to presume such thing, then can you look me in the eye and say that your kind did no wrong to a being like me?”

 

When Erwin didn’t answer Armin just closed his eyes at less he was honest.

 

“I didn’t think so.”

 

Armin walked ahead of him his tail swaying side to side.

 

“Right now I don’t feel any hostility towards you I’m just confused. Perhaps that is the answer you seek from me.”

 

Armin turned to look at him again his arms cross behind his back as he leaned forward ever so slightly.

 

“ I’ll tell you now since I’ve been hearing it due to my wandering. I refuse to be some incubator for your kind. I am more than just a breeder for someone filthy seed…”

 

Erwin actually flinched internally at the last remark, he was wise enough to keep his mouth shut in some culture being a breeder was of high status, but he can guess that for an Omega it was not the case at all. Quite the opposite to those who had status unlike him.

 

“I’ve changed my mind. I want to be alone.”

 

Armin stood up straight and left the Alpha to his brooding, perhaps that was why he had been around him for so long. He thought that maybe if he spent time with him he would gladly offer his body to him, if that was why he had been so attentive to him than he was going home disappointed.

 

Erwin watched his retreating form sadly he knew it wasn’t going to be easy, but the way he said that to him made him believe it was directed solely to him.

 

“Armin.”

 

****

 

Eren tail thumb irritably against the mountain of feather stuffed pillow his eyes glared at the mountain pile of fruits and meat. His fangs were visible due to his uplift snarl if this was a new form of bullying it was surely getting to him. The clothes that were displayed on bamboo rod was of material he never saw before and the jewels that dangle of it seemed to glitter. The incense in this room was making his nose itch, but what was really egging him on was the fact there was a slice of fruit between a pair of pale fingers that was held out toward him. His stormy azure eyes kept imploring him to take the juicy morsel they both knew he would bite those fingers off if given the chance.

 

“Eren, if you don’t eat how are you going to regain your strength.”

 

Eren felt a angry blood vessel surface as he looked at him, it had been days since he regain consciousness he had shifted to heal any other wounds he had. he was perfectly fine now, but here he was stuck in bed.  Everytime he find the strength to take Armin and himself off this land he was struck by some misfortune to get another injury to keep him in bed. Rather it was breaking his leg from a stiff cliff to this heavy as hell Alpha sitting on his spine to do his paperwork to that same annoying Alpha running him down to the ground. Eren was so tired he gave up after his fiftieth attempt to leave this place.

 

Obviously he needed to be at full strength to even have a winning chance to get rid of an annoying black wolf.

 

“Zayz the baztardouz wolf who put me in thiz condition.”

 

“Which is why I’m feeding you. I felt bad for running you down so hard.”

 

For some odd reason that annoyed Eren more than the fact he was holding a conversation with him.

Levi eyes shielded themselves behind his long lashes, even though Eren had seen him everyday since his awakening he had never notice how long the king lashes were until. That had put a frown on the brunet face at this whole situation he was currently in, all this pampering from the likes of an Alpha from him of all people was driving him mad.

 

Maybe if he could just kill him here and now everything would be over, or not (if the people would hunt him and his childe down behead them), but at less in his thought he got rid of one annoying infiltrating slash arrogant male such as him. The only thing he’ll regret is leaving Armin alone and not confirming his safety and if he thought about it with a cool head he couldn’t possibly leave the young boy to fend for himself like that. It’ll just leave a bad aftertaste in his mouth and he couldn’t do that to his conscious.

 

“Eren, do you ever smile?”

 

“Ztop zaying my name.”

 

“Why? I like calling your name Eren it suits you far more better than Omega unless you want me to call you brat for the rest of your natural born life.”

 

Annoying, so annoying Eren thought the only thing he could do which was to turn his head and ignore him.

 

Levi placed the fruit he had been holding between his two fingers between his lips as he thoughtfully chewed on it. He hid his sulking by licking his wet fingertips and staring at the boy improved profile, he had been just as beautiful as he was back then with his haired all mangled and standing in his blood and all that filth that marred his skin days before.

 

After his intensive cleaning and grooming the fur on top of his head, a few scatter bandage wraps was the only thing that boy had on him beside the crisp white shirt that belong to him. The sleeves were rolled up so he could see some of his marking and his shirt was slightly open to reveal his chest. He really is a beautiful boy despite his filthy mouth.

 

He despise filth with a passion, but he honestly wouldn’t mind it at all if he cleansed that boy mouth with his own tongue. He would probably enjoy the act and then some if he wasn’t so concern the boy would bite that particular sensitive organ off.

 

As much as he wanted to subdue him and seduce him, he couldn’t get the boy to talk to him much, much less get him to look him in the eye. He hasn't seen his other eye color since the day they had meet, his golden eyes were beautiful, but cold.  

 

“You should eat more. You’re so skinny.”

 

Levi scooted closer to him he picked up another fruit and pressed it to the boy lips, wetting it with the sweet juice and fragrance of the plants he hand picked out for just for him. The brat kept his barrier up even with all his probing. 

 

The knock on the door only had him momentarily forget where his fingers were when he shifted his gaze to answer the intrusion.

 

“My king, Hanji’s ready to give you the report of that ‘thing’ they found a few days before.”

 

Levi stared at the servant who adverted her gaze from him her tail shaking visibly he was going to commit when he felt the sweetest of stings on his fingers, he turned his head back around to see Eren pretty fangs buried into his flesh.

 

With a lick of a hiss following his lips the servant gasped from the doorway to see an Omega biting their King.

 

“Damn, Eren.”

 

Eren released a low level growl when the king of their race pulled at his finger to get him to release it, when he wouldn’t let go and his blood coating the sweet fruit that was still between his pale finger tip. Levi leaned over to bite him roughly on his wolf ear, the painful yelp from the male below gave Levi plenty of time to pull his finger out of Eren’s mouth to his own.

 

Eren held his bitten ear and glared at him and in turn the king was lapping up the superficial cut with his tongue sealing the puncture mark completely.

 

“Eat it. If it’s not gone by the time I get back. I’ll force feed you in the most creative way that I know how.”

 

Eren lifted his lips and a snarled at him in retaliation, his own hands coming up to cover the ear that was stinging from the Alpha bites. Levi just smirked at him before showing his way out neither one of them paid any attention to the spectator that was standing at the doorway.

 

Eren looked down right furious when the door was shut behind the arrogant cur.

 

***

 

“It’s amazing, at first we thought it was dead, but it started rejuvenating itself right before my very eyes.”

 

The hyperactive woman explained, her hands shaking from the caffeine she taken to stay up for days on end. There was a manic gleam to her eyes as she looked at the preserve flesh in resin it was the only way to keep it from evaporating into smoke like all the other parts. It couldn’t move since it was encase, but it gave off a live feeling from within as she pointed to various points.

 

“The structure is a bit odd it is made out of natural resources like trees, soil, water, mineral oil, but there are some substance I can’t identify. I suppose that’s what giving it life since it was still moving underneath my high power microscope in a resin state.”

 

Levi took a peek through the microscope len to look at the small sample she had placed underneath there, from what he could see were little tiny circles circulating and moving in a directive path pattern all up and down and around like blood. Actually it was quite similar how blood moved and looked like except the color was unusual. Green and purple with a tint of silver, but after staring at it it shifted like a swarmy substance of lines. It was sickening to look at that his nose scrunched up. What the hell was it and he swears if Hanji goes off about Aliens and UFO’s like she does with the titan theory he might just have to hang her by her toes. But, that might not be necessary if her speech pattern were off by a country mile... 

 

“Hanji how long has it been since you slept. You’re jittery as hell.”

  
  


“Uhh...a...a little over….maybe...possibly….a hundred and five hours? Maybe?”

 

Levi pegged her a level stare, the woman didn’t seem to notice the look he gave her as she picked up a glass container the liquid inside of it was shaking and vibrating…

 

“Hanji.”

 

His tone was still emotionless as ever, but it held a definite sharp edge to it as he dropped it an octave lower. The warning tone had the woman brown ears twitched standing on high end and shaking as she turned her wide hyperactive eyes toward the King. 

 

“Sire?”

 

“If you don’t get your ass in bed and sleep for the next eight hours, I’ll have you thrown in jail (so fast your tail fall off) away from your obsession.”

 

Hanji wolf ears visibly shook as she gave a ‘no way’ look.

 

“I-I shouldn’t even be the one to be thrown in jail, what about that cute little experiment you have locked away? I hear he’s been throwing inanimate object like cups, plates, knives, vases and what not shouldn’t he be in jail and not me?”

 

Levi expression never changed even as he thought back to that little spitfire of a brat hauling shit at him one thing after another the second he could move his limbs. His profanity and burning eyes were quite arousing at the time. That he had been close on more than one numerous occasion to force the brat in to submit under him and accept him as his one and only Alpha male. But, doing that would result in him hating him even more than he did now and he couldn’t have that. 

 

“What that brat does to me is none of your business.

 

That boy is his princess and someday soon he knows that boy will stand by his side as his Queen, but for him to realize that scenario is to get him to at least talk to him. The pain he held in his heart was a barrier he had to get through. He knew it was their fault for the mistreatment or should he say misuse of their lesser pack to have them run away and branch off on their own. But, he had honestly thought that all of the Omega’s  race were dead. Since they were rather weak physically or mentally or in most case both. They couldn’t have survived all that time without some mean of protection.. He was curious as to know how those two even manage to survive as long as they had. 

 

They two Omega’s looked young, but he knew the brunet was a lot older than his youthful appearance portrays him as. If he can take care of a pup that seem near his transition age than he must have gain quite a bit of experience and the way they were bonded was evident in their connection. Normally a child would refer to their mothers as Mahmeh only, but Armin had called him outside his title when he first meet him to his actual name, his first name in fact so the blonde was either adopted in or they were raised together. They didn’t appear to be in the same clan with Eren being dark with a set of unusual eyes that made him exotic to look at. Armin had that bright blonde haired and super bright blue eyes with translucent skin that was beyond smooth clear skin. Even though he was badly hurt there wasn’t a scar on that boys body. The same could say for Eren’s body he was just as smooth like a baby’s bottom since he had the pleasure of dressing his wounds and sleeping with him at night.

 

Which made the king quite curious about their unusual ability he just assume with wounds those deep and so many than they should have some sort of jagged lines to show for it, but neither Omega had any. And that was unusual even he got his fair share of imperfection under his robes, but that was a king for you. They have great healing ability when they shift to close or seal up wounds, but it was never a guarantee that it was scar free like those two.

 

Levi wanted to know more he had never been burned by this sort of curiosity before, but now that he has he wanted answer. Needed them like he needed air to breath and that should have annoyed him, but instead he was just displease at the fact he wasn’t getting it as quickly as he should have. Normally when he want something it would have came to him immediately after, but with Eren. It was like playing the games of king and with that game he needed time and patient on his side in order to take his future mate down piece by piece.

.

 

“He’s already getting the special treatment, huh.”

 

Levi glasier like eyes returned to her,

 

“Didn’t I just tell you to get your ass in bed, Hanji.”

 

Hanji brown wolf ear shot up at the King cold stare,

 

“Yes yes, I’m going now.”

 

She replied with a quick turn and a hasty movement to the nearest exit door.

 

“You only need one yes to answer me, shitty glasses.”

 

He replied, but having said that he could be at ease that she wouldn’t be doing anything stupid because she lack the brain functionality… 

 

“Now then….let see if he did what he was told to do..”

 

The king murmur.

 

****

 

Eren had enough strength in him to slap the tray off the bed with enough force that some of the so called ‘food’ bounced off the far end of the wall. These past few days or maybe it was the past few weeks god only knows, but he was drained. He was drained physically, mentally, and emotionally as well, but his spirit was running strong. He still hated the Alpha with a passion, but their behavioral change left him baffled and confused. 

 

What really got to him was that male….

 

The one that kept coming on to him he could snarl and bare his fangs at him and challenge him all he wanted. In turn the Alpha male would lose the snotty smirk of his to narrowed eyes and thin lips when he gets that terrifying expression the male would  move too quickly for his eyes to track him. Before he knew it the alpha had pinned him down into submission after he had threaten Levi’s dominance. As always any Alpha beings were extremely touchy when it came to someone lesser than themselves tries to dominate them. Eren laid motionless underneath him too scared of his oddly cool temper, he expected to get hit or worst have his windpipe be bitten off. The thought of leaving Armin all alone in the world had him closed his eyes and tilted his head side way. He was only submitting in body, but his attitude was another story when he gave off fearful yet, aggressive growling that sounded more like whimpers. Levi eyes didn’t waver he didn’t need to see it to know he was staring at him just as he was sure that his grip on his wrist were gentle, but strong to keep him down. They stayed like that for minutes maybe even a half an hour later before he felt the Alpha tongue glided across his throat, up his chin and dipped into his snarling fangs. Eren stayed frozen to scared to bite off that particular organ that licked at the gleaming points.

 

Whenever he was on top of him he felt like he was on fire, his cool licks leaving a trail of larva on his skin. He felt a flush of heat every time he does it. Especially when he calls him by his name in that voice of his. The tone was low giving off a seductive sound to it, it was husky and have that undertone growl to it when aroused add that with his breathing on his ears and you got a crazed out Eren who wanted sex.. 

 

He knew he was attracted to the male and if hadn’t been an alpha in the first place they would have probably be fucking like rabbits right about now, but since he was. Eren fought that attraction with snarling fangs and clenching claws. 

 

To clear his mind and be still his wavering heart he had to remember everything that had been done to them in the past. He couldn’t let himself waver and become confused because of the so called ‘nice’ treatment they’ve been getting.

 

To him it was all a grand hoax to make them let their guard down around them and once it’s down he was sure their true colors would shine where the sun don’t touch. Kicking the sheets off him he walked around the room in nude. He has got to get out of here, out into the opening. He was starving, but he wouldn’t eat what they were dishing out because he felt like it would be a trap he willingly walked into. It wasn’t going to happen and he sure as hell wouldn’t be indebted into them because they feed him. 

 

Hell no. 

 

That wasn’t the kind of control he would ever give to anyone especially not ‘him’ his wolf side can go all crazy gaga over him, but the him right now just won’t submit to an Alpha. He’ll die before he ever goes back to those hellish years.

 

He rather be eaten by titans than to go back there, at less than he would have had a fighting chance. He would fight for his freedom that was rightfully his and he won’t let anyone, not anyone take that away from him or Armin.

 

Thinking of Armin he needed to get his childe and disappear like the wind they so clearly are. If that meant he has to burn this god forsaken land to the ground to do it then so be it. He has got to get them the hell out of there while the so called Alpha were away at work.

 

Walking over to the window he climbed on top of it as soon as he melted the bars away with fire. It was a two minute job tops with how thick those iron were, but he was out of that room in no time when he leap on top of the tilting roof and made his way down. He was already connecting with Armin to meet him somewhere secluded so they could make their run for it.

 

Eren wanted to be a mythical legend to these savages, he wanted them to be erase from this society history if he could make it happen, but since they already know they were out there he just have to make damn sure they don’t get caught again. That was all he can do...for now… They’ve been on the run all their lives, so it didn’t change anything about them, but a part of Eren really wish he could just settle down and call one place a ‘home’ he could actually raise Armin and see his children someday. Maybe even have a few children for himself with an ordinary wolf that wasn’t a fucking Alpha.

 

****

 

Armin blond little wolf ear gave a noticeable twitch as he let his clear blue eyes shifted in the general direction his Mahmeh was in. It was one of his mameh many attempts of fleeing this place that tends to lead to failure when the running got good. Somehow or another one of the wolf that resides here could sniff them out literally from anywhere from nook to cranny. It made it quite difficult for them to leave this territory all together. 

  
And two with Erwin sticking so close to his rear end he couldn’t get away even if he wanted too, but a part of his mind was telling him that he should stay. And it wasn’t because of the big bulky blonde male with the devilishly good look standing behind him.

 

_ ‘Mahmeh, shouldn’t we stop running...they’ll just find us again...you’ve been getting weaker and weaker everyday...I can feel your hunger beating at your skull as if it were my own. I wish you would eat, they have not tamper with the food. I had watched them carefully.’ _

 

The hunger pang Armin felt was no longer there as if his mahmeh had cut off that connection with him. Even just a small cut off in their communication was entirely uncomfortable to him that he just didn’t feel right in his own skin. Eren knew that, but done it anyway to keep him from feeling what he was feeling.

 

_ ‘I will hunt my own gamez. It will not be provided by the likez of them. Offering to feed zhould not be taken lightly. When one offerz a meal it iz of an intimate nature.’ _

  
  
  


Armin could feel Erwin’s eyes on him that he turned around to look at him pointedly, if he had said something he didn’t catch it. 

 

_ ‘...Is that so….I had...accept the Alpha’s offering...am I in trouble? I was just so hungry…’ _

 

He sounded remorseful even when he felt the warmth of his Mahmeh touch stroke through his haired. It wasn’t a physical touch, but more of a mind or spiritual touch than anything. It felt real even though nothing was there.

 

_ ‘Not at all. You didn’t know, and even if you did I wouldn’t have wanted you to ztarve. I’m glad you’re eating. You picked up a few poundz I notice. You don’t look zo hollow anymore. You look healthy and alive again.’ _

 

Armin glanced at Erwin’s large hand as he offered up a so called ‘book’ to him, it was strange it was in a form of a square….and had many flat squares inside of it with symbols and scribes inside of it when flipped though.

 

_ ‘I wish you would eat too….’ _

 

He replied softly.

 

_ “I will. Eventually. A full moon is approaching. We’ll leave when the moon iz at itz ztrongest.’ _

 

_ ‘What do you mean?’ _

 

_ ‘How do you think we ztayed hidden all theze yearz? We left on the full moon and we borrow ztrength, itz power to keep up invizible...to stay hidden from the enemiez..’ _

  
  
  


Armin kept his eyes on Erwin his deep blue gaze were boring into his as he recited something from a poem that was inside the book. The words were pretty, and yet somehow it felt like they were being directed solely on to him from the male lips. It sent a flush of heat underneath his skin that his tail gave into a delicious shiver. It was probably a good thing they were now seated and his tail hidden underneath a small wood carved table.

 

_ ‘Do we really have to go? Can’t we stay here for a little while longer? If we were to leave here where will we go? Where will we stay? The one that’s haunting us can take us out at a given moment. You’re weaken from your last ordeal and not feeding at all. I’m scared for you, mahmeh…” _

 

Eren ears laid flat as he listen to the pain of his voice, it was true if they do go back out there they would most likely die unless he got his shit together. And at the moment he does not, he may be a hot blooded male with a vast temper, but he wasn’t stupid. He would never fight a losing battle when his most beloved is concern.

 

Eren would sacrifice anything and anyone to keep his only bloodline alive and well.

 

_ ‘...Armin...I’m afraid that if we ztay here....we might not ever leave thiz place. We are the wind...we move where we wish to go we do not bow down to others who intimidate us….we are not meant to be reztrained...itz not in our nature. We’re wild and we muzt ztay that way. Theze alpha….only wizh to conquer and rule...if we give into them, it’z like they have another thing to brag about to the world...like we’re zome zort of prize.’ _

 

Armin closed his eyes and tilted his head back his heart felt heavy.

 

_ ‘Are you so sure about that? I’m not trying to defend them...but, are you sure? Not once did they hurt us...I see how the raven haired Alpha looks at you...he has the same look as the blonde wolf who gaze upon me….’ _

 

Eren felt his anger rising he didn’t like the thought or the feeling that his little Armin was being drawn to the heretic… 

 

_ ‘You’re angry aren’t you…’ _

 

_ “No….No, I’m not...I can zee where you’re coming from...it’z juzt that...it’z harder on me to accept them...You’ve never grown up in the hoztile environment like I have...I get that you want to zee for yourzelf to see if  they are truztworthy or not...believe me I do. You got that from me...For now...I’ll withhold judgement… but, I won’t like it…” _

 

_ ‘Mahmeh…’ _

 

Eren blew air from his muzzle he knew he was going to regret this he knows he will, but for Armin… He wanted the kid to find his purpose and since he felt so strong about staying here he will stay. Maybe if he finds his roots here he wouldn’t be so lonely when he’s gones….it would be nice for Armin to play with kids his own age...and find a mate and raise his pups… If Armin want this place to be his home he couldn’t tell him no. All he can do is leave him here so he could live his own life and not worry about him when he live his life by being nowhere at all.

 

Before Eren could wallow in his thoughts he didn’t sense the approaching Alpha that tackled him to the ground and pinned his throat with fangs. Stunned and completely helpless he just blink up to the sky his head tilted at a wrong angle. His momentary confusion cleared up when a fearful growl erupted from his throat. Before he could even think about fighting back the Alpha changed from wolf to half man, cold steel-grey blue eyes bore into his.

 

“Goddamn it, Eren. Don’t fucking scare me like that you little shit.”

 

Eren lips pulled back his fangs on full display as he nervously ran his tongue over his teeth.

 

“Don’t even try it. I’m pissed enough for the both of us and I’m not against on tying you up and  keep you permanently in ‘my’ bed.”

 

Levi growled back at him, the little shit had scared a good decade off his life when he went back to the room to find it gone and ramshaked. He had been furious in his belief that someone had actually dare to take away what was his.

 

“You can either shift and walk on your own. Or I’m carrying your ass back just the way you are. You decide.”

 

Eren match his cool glare with a heated one on his own, his pride wouldn’t allow him to have an alpha carrying him back. 

 

“Pick. You got three seconds. Three.”

 

Before Levi could touch him again, Eren shifted back immediately and slapped his hand away.

 

“Don touch me.”

 

Eren got to his feet with no shame or modesty for his naked clad body, they were all animals anyway.

 

“Then march your ass back to our room pronto.”

 

Levi responded as he toss his shawl over Eren shoulder, when Eren tried to shrug it off he tighten his hold on the shawl keeping the thing clad on him.

 

“Don’t start. I don’t want anyone else seeing you like this. We can do this the easy way or the hard way. Either way you’re wearing this damn shawl.”

 

Eren’s tail twitch irritability and Levi meet his aggression heads on with a twitch of his left ear, as the two of them square this out like men or in their case like animals. The world around them only consisted of the two of them and nothing else.

 

“Why the hell do you care? Can’t you read between the line that I don’t want your help.”

  
Eren snapped, it was then that he found himself being pushed up against a neat by tree. It was young, thin and still growing, but it felt like a grown tree had been pressed into his back. His wrist were gripped firmly the shawl on his shoulder slipped off on one side to expose his body. Levi towered over him his eyes looked like hell storm of ice his growls were rolling stone they were so loud and deep, he had been so fast there wasn't enough time for him to counter attack. Feeling exposed and vulnerable he snarled right back at him.

 

"What the fuck do you think, Eren? I'm not the people of the past so get that fucking stick out of your ass. I thought maybe I'll have the patient to put up with it until you got to know me, but this shit has got to stop. I can't be losing my shit when I think someone is stupid enough to take you from me. You want to know why I care. Take a good hard look at me, Eren. Fucking smell me while you're at it. I know you can smell my bonding mark as clear as fucking day out here. If you can't then look at my astral fucking wolf, you're my mate, Eren. Rather you fucking like it or not, you're my goddamn soul mate. I'm not going to ignore your ass and I won't put up with your stupidity of trying to run from me. We're going to deal with this shit here and now. I'm attracted to you yes. I want to spill my seed inside you and mark you for the whole fucking world to see. I want my people to know who you belong to and what will happen if they fucked with you. I won't hurt you and I won't abuse you. I'm not 'them' I fought to get this position as king this shit didn't land on my fucking lap because I wished it. I've changed the law and I swear to you and the rest of the Omega race you will be protected and 'Not' because of your ability to hold pregnancy to full term and birth them much less be able to wield fucking magic.  You know what I want to do? I want to roll you to the ground I want to grasp your hips and raise them up high so I can mount you. I want to bury my dick so far inside you, you won't know where I began and where I left off. I want my stench in your hair on your skin inside your body. I want our children to be the fruits of our baring, but none of that shit is going to happen unless I break down your precious prejudice wall."

 

Eren felt a pain hit his lower region, the scent of his arousal perfuming the air around them that Levi growled deeply and buried his nose at his neck.

 

"You smell that, Eren. You fucking want me. Are you wet for me, Eren. God I hope so. I'm liable to pick your ass up and fuck you in the air. We can do it standing up right here right now...And after that I'll roll you around in the grass. We can take turn on who gets to be on top. Rather I'm drilling you from above or you riding on top of me until you see stars. I want to be inside you. Need to be."

 

Eren turned his face away his fear mixing strongly into his arousal. Eren lifted his knee to nail him in the nanny's balls, but Levi shifted his weight and pressed more intimately into his arousal his thick thigh slipping in between his legs. His arousal hard and thick against the garb he was wearing he made tight circles with his groin into his lower half of his belly and brushing against his own harden flesh.

 

"Eren, I need you."

 

Eren felt then saw more than anything when he felt his wrists being pulled upward so that his hands were pinned above his head. It was clasp into one large hand while the other cupped his jaw and forced him to look at him. One second they were staring at each other the next Levi's lips were on his. Deep and slightly bruising that spiked his arousal and his fear that he went so far as to peel his lips back open his mouth and bit the ever hating shit on Levi's lower lip. Levi didn't care he pressed harder into his body, his fingers digging into his cheek forcing his mouth open for his tongue to invade him from the inside. His tongue clashing with his in a series of swirls. He retreated and dug his tongue back in and retreated the motion as if he were fucking him. No, he was fucking him it may not be down below where they can be joined by the hips, but he was definitely not holding any bars at the top. He wanted to show him what it would be like that once he tab in between his thighs.

 

"Eren, be mine."

He husked against his wet lips.

Eren shook his head no, terrified at what he was feeling and yet, he was desperately hungry for more that he had no doubt he did get wet for him. His scent weeping anew.

 

"Stubborn little shit, but take your time. I'm in no hurry."

 

And his lips were back on his, the shawl slipped completely off his shoulder and was caught only by the trees and Eren's ass so it draped loosely about his hips.

 

"Rather it's today, tomorrow, a few days from now, a few weeks from today or a month to a fucking year to come. I will make you mine. I'll chase your ass to kingdoms kong if I have too."

 

Eren let out a desperate moan when Levi bit back.

"Sooner rather than later, I'll have you screaming my name.."

 

Eren felt his head tilt back and his tongue was pushed in deeper than ever, he felt the truth of his words like a deep penetration. He probably wouldn't have to wait long his heating cycle was just around the corner literally. By the time the next full moon rises in the next few days he and Armin would go into heat like any other female. A chill went down his spine as it finally click to him, there was no doubt in his mind he'll be in the run this year. Along with Armin.

 

Eren whole body shivered when Levi pulled back to bit roughly on his ears.

 

"And I can't fucking wait for it to happen."

 

Levi told him.

 

Eren whimpered his clenched fingers slowly eased up on its death grip a part of him felt like it was going into submission, but the other part of him glared into his eyes passionately.

 

"Fuck. You."

 

"It'll be the other way around, but gladly."

 

Levi husked out his body pumping into his in a purely sexual way of seduction, Eren could grit his teeth and bare it for all he wanted, but there was no denying he felt the same ravenous hunger than he did and all he had to do was wait for it to explode. He can bide his time with these ministration, it kills him to be teased of what he wanted, but he would never rape the gift out of this boy body. He may be an animal, but he wasn't a complete savage. He wanted the consent so badly he ached for it, but he wanted the connection to his lifemate more than anything sex be damned.

 

"Eren."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SNEAK PEEK INTO CHAPTER THREE  
> Erwin looked at Levi with a strange look upon his handsome face, the king of their race looked smug behind his paper worked desked. Even though he had claw marks on the side of his face, a bitten lip and a healing black eye that was nearly gone. Levi wore a toothy expression as his hands scribbled over a bill. It looked like he got into a fight, but with him healing before his eyes he just shook his head.
> 
> “What.”
> 
> Erwin looked up to Levi staring at him.
> 
> “Looks like you’ve been in a fight and enjoy being beaten on.”
> 
> Erwin responded.
> 
> Levi raised his hand to his cheek and rubbed at it, his big ring catching light.
> 
> Levi smirked devilishly at him.
> 
> “What can I say? My lover is quite passionate.”
> 
> He replied the heat he was throwing off could melt a person bone marrow.
> 
> “By lover I’m assuming Eren right.”
> 
> “He throws a hefty left punch.”
> 
> He responded back with cheeriness.
> 
> “And that’s suppose to be a good thing?”
> 
> “I got what I wanted. So yeah. This shinner is worth it.”

**Author's Note:**

> A little note to clear up a person role in this story.
> 
> Rose Forest (Not found and unknown to others)
> 
> Home of the Omega's
> 
> Reverie Forest (Royal)  
> King Alpha Levi  
> Eld 2nd in command  
> Gunther 3rd in command  
> Oluo 4th in command Lifemate to Petra
> 
> Sina Forest (Survey Crop)  
> Alpha Erwin  
> Mike 2nd in Command  
> Moblit 3rd in Command lifemate to Hanji  
> Pixis 4th in Command
> 
> Maria Forest (104th)  
> Alpha Jean  
> Marco 2nd in Command, Lifemate to Jean  
> Reiner 3rd in Command  
> Bertholt 4th in Command, Lifemate to Reiner  
> Connie Lifemate to Sasha
> 
> Comments and Kudos are so Welcome!!


End file.
